FAIRY
by M.A.MTop5
Summary: It has been 15 years since WITCH has disbanded after saving the universe. Meridian is in trouble once again by a force like no other. The council of Kandrakar recreated the veil in order to stop this evil, and with a new veil comes new guardians. Five teenage girls who are destined to fight the forces of evil, FAIRY. (better summary inside.)
1. Chapter 1 of a new adventure

_**Author's note: I don't own W.I.T.C.H. just a big fan of the T.V show and comics. This fan fiction will be having my own ocs but will be based 14 years after the T.V series finale and will have only a little reference to the comic but none of the adventures following the Nerissa story arc. So the setting is in 2020. **_

* * *

The universe is host to many different worlds from the normal scientific earth to the wonderful magical other worlds. One of these worlds in particular is named Metamor or to others Meridian one of the most peaceful of all the worlds, but it hasn't been like that forever at one time the whole planet was over taken by an evil entity known as Prince Phobos. The prince was so evil that Kandrakar, a planet in the center of the universe, had no choice but to raise the veil so the evil tyrant won't be able to spread his evil to other worlds.

There was a way to save Meridian though the true heir to the crown a young girl from earth, Phobos tried to get her by using portals that opened up in the veil to earth. The oracle from Kandrakar then chose 5 young girls from earth to close these portals and fight any evil that might seep through with there powers of the elements: water, fire, earth, air and quintessence. The five girls were known as the guardians of the veil and with the heart of Kandrakar as their power source these teens protect earth everyday and try their best to free Meridian from Prince Phobos.

This goal was met before by a group of guardians that called themselves W.I.T.C.H. and they were some of the best heroes for Meridian in fact the planet is having a 15 year anniversary celebration for them protecting their world. What the planet doesn't know though is as they prepare for the party another evil is rising in the shadows and it will be worse then anything they've ever gone up against but with W.I.T.C.H. disbanded it is up to a brand new set of guardians to protect Meridian from this new evil threat, **F.A.I.R.Y. **

* * *

It was early morning in Meridian and the sky was clear with the yellow sun shinning bright, the Meridianites were all preparing for the upcoming celebration that was happening later that night the W.I.T.C.H. festival. It was an annual party that honored the guardians for protecting the planet the way they did from freeing it from Phobos' tyranny to stopping the evil witch Nerissa of taking over the universe. The festival was everybody's favorite day of the year because the whole world got to participate from the peasant farmers to the high and mighty knight; and even though everybody loved today nobody liked it more then their gracious queen Elyon Brown and why wouldn't she love it today she was able to celebrate some of her closest friends in all of the universe.

As the villagers prepared for the celebration Elyon was sleeping peacefully in her bed, her door knocked waking the sleeping queen up "Who (yawn) is it?" she asked raising in her bed. "It's me Elyon can I come in." said a woman's voice from behind the door who Elyon recognized as her adoptive mother Miriadel, Elyon got up and headed for the door but stopped when she felt something weird. When the feeling passed she went and opened the door, "Hi Miriadel." she said opening the door and letting the woman walk through, "Good morning Elyon did you sleep well?" Miriadel asked her daughter who just nodded. Miriadel could notice something was wrong so decided to see what was the matter, "So are you excited about the festival later?", "Yes I am this is my favorite day after all." Elyon replied with he cheerful attitude that all her subjects loved. "I know but you seem a little uneasy, and it's understandable you might miss the guardians on a day all about them." Miriadel said sitting beside Elyon as she got back on her bed, "No it's not that it's just...nothing. Can you please give me sometime to get ready?" Elyon said and Miriadel nodded, she knew something was wrong but decided not to pry.

Miriadel left the room ad Elyon went to her closet thinking, Yeah it has been a while since she had last seen them with them being in different worlds and always being so busy, the last time Elyon had seen the girls was about two years ago; Will and Matt had just gotten married and Cornelia and Caleb were already married, Taranee and Hay lin were engaged to their school sweethearts and Irma was dating Martin. Now who knows how much could have changed in the two years Elyon was now 28 and has changed a lot imagine the guardians' lives. But no that was not the reason that Elyon was uneasy, the reason was that Elyon had been feeling a dark force around the kingdom but could not pinpoint where it was coming from, after everything that Meridian has been through she didn't want to worry her subjects over nothing. Elyon just passed the thought and went to her closet for today's outfit, she opened the door and reached for a white, red, and blue dress when all of her clothes suddenly flew out of her closet. Next thing she knew everything in her room was in the air surrounding her: the covers, pillows, sketchbooks, even her bed and dresser were flying around. "What the hell is going on?!" she exclaimed as her things started to fly faster and faster.

Just when a picture frame was about to hit her in the head everything suddenly stopped and fell to the ground creating a loud thump, "What the hell just happened?" Elyon whispered to herself before picking up the picture frame on the floor. The glass was broke but the picture was intact, the picture was of her and W.I.T.C.H. before they disbanded, she was standing the middle with Will and Cornelia while Irma, Hay lin, and Taranee flew behind them. "Yeah there lives must have changed a lot, I bet none of them has to deal with this." Elyon said using her magic to fix the frame and placing it on the dresser which back at it's original spot, then getting up so she could get ready.

* * *

Deep in the middle of Meridian's forests where nobody dared to venture lies a dark cave which is inhabited by a dark and evil force that has been awoken after a thousand year rest. The walls of the cave were littered with candles and charms of protection, a book shelf stood with books of all types of black magic and demons of hell. In the back of the cave the wall was a mirror that let you see into anywhere in the universe if you're powerful enough.

Two men stood inside the cave looking into the mirror which was focused on Elyon in her room, one man was young about 20 years old with red hair and mustache. He was wearing black knight armor with a shield and weapon holder that can conjure up any knight weapon he so desires. The other man was old and wrinkly but there was no telling his age, he had grey hair with green eyes and veins sticking out in his body and wore a robe that covered his whole body, including his face. The two just stood there in silence until the young night spoke "When are we going to actually go to the castle instead of just messing with the queen from here?" he asked the older man a little annoyed at their actions. "When the time comes Repus." the old man answered steadily looking at the queen in the mirror.

"When the time comes, master Ivel I woke you up from your rest 6 months ago and all we do..." Repus started but stopped when he started to choke from the powers of the great wizard Ivel. "Don't for a second think because you freed me from my crypt you're able to question my decisions. Just because I'm an old wizard doesn't mean I'm a weak one, just a little rusty." he said lowering his hand so Repus could breathe. Ivel left the mirror and wen to sit down in a chair "The grand wizard thought he trapped me forever in this cave but he was wrong. It might take me a while to regain my full power but that wont stop me from reaching my goal of taking his powers and controlling the universe, he has an heir to all of his powers and Elyon will help me find him Then we will make the universe our own living hell for all to suffer." Ivel finished clenching his old wrinkly fist.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth it was early January in Boston Massachusetts a young woman was preparing for a new job she had just gotten. The woman stood in her bathroom applying lipstick and checking to make sure her flowing black hair was alright ,she was about 27 and Asian American wearing a light blue blouse with a white skirt and blue flats. "Eric honey are my cousins here yet?" she asked her husband as she left the bathroom and entered the living room. Eric was on his laptop looking at some sort of engineering design eating some waffles with chocolate and bacon when his wife came in, "No not yet Hay lin, but don't worry you still have 20 minutes before they need to get here." he said still looking at his blueprints. "But Eric I'm a teacher now and teachers are supposed to be in the classroom before their students not the other way around and today's my first day and..." Hay lin started to rant but was stopped by Eric putting a piece of chocolate in her mouth effectively shutting her up. See the reason the couple moved here in the first place was for a job opportunity Eric had then somewhere along the way Hay lin got a job as the art teacher at her younger cousins' school.

Hay lin finished eating the chocolate she smiled at the fact her husband always knew how to calm her down, "Okay you're right I should just wait patiently." she said sitting down in on the couch beside Eric. Then like on cue the doorbell rang and Hay lin got up and opened it, behind the door were stood three kids all Asian America one a little girl was about 7 years old with short black hair, the other kid a boy around 10 or 11 years old with a Mohawk. Finally there was another teenage girl around 13 years old with black hair the was about shoulder length and silky, she had black eyes and was wearing a white shirt with yellow jeans and shoes. "Hello cousin Hay lin." the little girl said running to hug her aunt, "I cant wait for you to teach at our school come on." the little boy said pulling Hay lin out of the house. The teenage girl looked like she was going to say something but got cut off by Hay lin, "Okay I'm coming guys Eric I'm leaving!" the older guardian yelled picking up a crate of decorations for her class and she walked through the door as her little cousins pulled her through the door followed by their older sister.

Hay lin and her cousins walked out of her house to a white 2012 Altima parked in the street, "I call shotgun!" the little boy said running to the car's passenger seat. "No you don't Dautin, Yvonne's older so she gets to sit upfront no arguments." Hay lin said getting her keys and unlocking the door before putting the crate with Dautin and his little sister getting in the back while Yvonne sat in the front next to Hay lin.

"So Yvonne are you sure you still don't want to be in my art class it's going to be fun?" Hay lin asked still trying to get Yvonne to join her class. "No Hay lin I hate art besides it'll be weird to have my cousin teaching me. You might be teaching my friend Rhoda though she loves it." Yvonne said looking out the window. Hay lin was trying to act hurt about Yvonne's first comment but couldn't help but smile about her finding a friend. See Yvonne was a shy under spoken girl that was invisible to those around her. She was extremely cautious and hated to go out and meet people which meant she did not have many friends.

* * *

Elyon was in the kitchen of the castle making sure all the food was being prepared and would be done by time the celebration is happening. She was wearing her dress from earlier which was a little torn from the incident but it wasn't that noticeable, "Queen Elyon all the food is running on time and will be finished by time the party starts." a female cook said before going back to a table covered with flour and dough.

Elyon nodded and went to leave the kitchen so she could see how the decorators in the castle courtyard was doing until she was stopped by another cook, "Queen Elyon if I may, while I was upstairs delivering breakfast to Lady Miriadel I heard some loud noises from your room are you ok?" the cook said ad Elyon stood there shocked. 'Oh no I didn't think anybody would hear that, think Elyon think.' Elyon said to herself until she thought of something, "Those noises were just me trying to get a rat out of my room I'm terrified you know, don't worry I'm fine thanks for asking." the queen said before walking out of the kitchen and castle into the courtyard.

Elyon entered the courtyard and saw that the plans were going perfectly, the rose bushes were all in bloom and the trees all had green, blue, pink and purple streamers going from each branch. The flowers had the same color design as the ribbons and were scattered all across the yard, tables were set everywhere some with food already on them while others still needed to be set. In the middle was a fountain surrounded by nothing but the ground for people to talk or dance at the party, and finally up above everything was a big picture of W.I.T.C.H. and thank you under it as their tribute. The decorations weren't completely finished yet but they almost were progress moving ahead of schedule, Elyon watched as the workers continued decorate until she heard a ruckus come from the garden.

The queen turned around to see what was the matter when all of the sudden a young boy about 13 or 14 came barging from the flowers followed by Raythor chasing after the boy, "Come back here kid!" he yelled but the boy just turned around and licked out his tongue. The kid had long brown hair with a weird set of yellow eyes and baggy torn clothes as if he lived on the street, he was filthy and stinking carrying a bag of what seems like bread, meats, and drinks. "Try to stop me!" the boy yelled back still running until he just started running in place, "What the hell?" he started but was suddenly rolled back into the hands of Raythor apparently Sandpit was disguising as the ground to stop the boy. "Looks like I've already have." Raythor said to the kid as he pulled him by the collar towards the castle until he was stopped by Elyon.

"Raythor, Sandpit what's going on here?" she asked calmly walking towards her two top castle guards since Caleb decided to stay on earth with Cornelia, Raythor turned and kneeled down forcing the kid to do so as well. "My queen me and Sandpit caught this kid stealing food for the celebration out of the castle, how he got there I have no idea he probably snuck in when the guards were switching shifts. Elyon took a long look at the kid he looked as f he had not eaten anything in a week, he wasn't being taken care off looking as if he's been living on the street for more then half of his young life. "What's your name kid." Elyon asked but the boy just huffed and looked away from her as if annoyed that she was even talking to him.

"Hey answer when the queen speaks to you little brat." Raythor said yanking the kid up by his collar and shaking him violently, "Raythor stop it!" Elyon commanded Raythor who stopped instantly and placed the boy back on the ground. Elyon turned back to the boy and looked sympathetic she couldn't hardly imagine what he has been through, "Now kid what's your name and why did you steal he food?" she asked calmly hoping not to scare the younger boy who seemed startled enough, "What does it matter to you? Why don't you just throw me in the dungeon with the other crooks." he said with a cold and angry voice turning even farther away from Elyon, but Elyon heard something behind the anger though she heard a sad little boy who needed help.

Raythor was about to yank the boy up again but was stopped by Elyon putting her hand up, "It matters to me because I want to make sure you are alright and I don't throw little kids in the dungeons. Now why don't you come with me and lets talk a little we can even get you cleaned up and out of those dirty clothes." she said offering her hand but again he just turned away, "Okay what if I give you all the food you can carry will you come with me then?" she asked and the boy jumped at the opportunity grabbing Elyon's hand getting away from Raythor. Elyon was happy that she was able to get the boy to come she'll be able to clean him up some and probably even learn something about him, but she was worried at the fact he was only willing to do so for food what type of life has this boy been living and where did he come from but like Elyon wanted she was going to get answers.

* * *

Meanwhile back on earth Hay lin and her younger cousins have arrived at their school, it was named Wotech institute of learning or WIOL for short. It was a school for grades pre-k to 12th which of coarse means it was pretty big, no not pretty big huge. The structure was built like a square around a big courtyard that was the school's eating area, the building it self was beautiful with brown bricks that seemed fresh for this school to be over 75 years old; and you couldn't tell this from the outside but in the halls surrounding the courtyard big windows were set up so you could look and see what was happening.

The school was four flours, the first floor having all of the electives, language classes, gym, and elementary classes. The three other floors were for the middle and high school students where all of their classes and lockers were. Each set of classes had it's own section: the math and science high school classes were on one corner while the language art and history classes are on the other corner. That was the same for the middle school students just on the other side, the gym was connected to the electives hall and had a huge stadium/auditorium on the outside that had a roof that could open and close by any command.

Hay lin and her cousins entered the school, "Dautin take terry to her class okay let me show cousin Hay lin where the office is." Yvonne told her younger brother who groaned but grabbed his sister terry and headed to her class. "Why does Dautin seem so upset." Hay lin asked Yvonne as they walked down the hall to the administration office, "Dautin's a sixth grader now and hanging out with any of the elementary kids is uncool even if they're family." she explained as they reached the principle's office. "Okay here's your spot, I'll see you later but I need to get to homeroom." Yvonne said before rushing through the halls.

Yvonne is also a school person, she's extremely smart and loves everything to do with education and school. That meant she hated being late for class, even though she still had over 10 minutes left, Yvonne walked through the people of the halls to the courtyard there's a shortcut to her class through there. The young girl kept bumping into people though none of them seeing her she started to feel invisible to the point where she was starting to fade into the air, "Not again." she said when she noticed how she was becoming translucent. The girl ran out of everyone's way and into a hall bathroom and into a stall closing the door, now being completely invisible.

'Come on hurry up!' she pleaded in her head as she started to rematerialize into the stall, when she was finally fully visible again Yvonne walked out of the stall and bathroom, to see everybody staring at her. She turned around to see that she was just inside the boy's restroom, "Oh my God!" She screamed before running off to the courtyard and to her class, 'Great when I want to be invisible I'm not' she thought as she ran up the stairs to her class, "Whoa what's wrong Yvonne?" a girl asked the young girl.

She was African American with long black braided hair and brown eyes, she was the same age as Yvonne. The girl was wearing a rainbow shirt with yellow jeans and a flower behind her left ear, she also had on blue braces. "Oh nothing Rhoda, something just spooked me that's all." Yvonne said not wanting to scare her only friend with her spontaneous invisibility moments. "Hey Yvonne want to meet me in the boy's bathroom, I hear that's your second home." a boy said laughing with the rest of the boys in the classroom. He had short dirty blonde hair with green eyes and about average height, he was about 13 or 14 years old.

"Back off Alec." Rhoda said glaring at the boy who gulped and turned away. "Hopefully they'll mature before we go to 9th grade next year." Rhoda said leaning beside the counter by Yvonne who sat I the back of the class. The counter had flower pots of dirt on it a gift from the elementary kids but the flowers had long died, but when Rhoda put her hands beside the pots the flowers bloomed as if they brand new.

The flowers kept on growing and growing without Rhoda noticing until the pot started to crack and all of the plant's roots and the soil fell to the counter top covering Rhoda's hand with it. "What the?" she asked moving away from the counter instantly the flowers stopped growing, 'Not again." she though sitting beside Yvonne as her teacher came to clean up the mess.

* * *

Back at the administration's office Hay lin was in her meeting with the principle in his office, he was white and had grey hair with blue eyes. "Now Mrs. Lyndon before I give you what you need I just wanted to make sure that your okay with becoming a new teacher in the middle of the school year?" the principle asked grabbing Hay lin's student roster and her keys to the classroom. "Yes I'm sure, it's like I'm the new semester gift. But may I ask why did the old teacher leave in such a hurry?" Hay lin asked wondering about the woman she has replaced. The principle stopped in his stopped for a second before catching his breath, "That's confidential Mrs. Lyndon but I may assure you the students had nothing to do with it. Other than a few bad apples most of the kids at this school are pretty good, now here are your keys and student roster your first class starts in 10 minutes have a lucky first day." the principle said rushing Hay lin out of his office slamming the door.

Hay lin after being rudely kicked out of the office made her way to the classroom to see a line f students waiting outside the door, "Great way to start the new semester huh?" she said laughing nervously as she fiddled with her keys and unlocked the classroom door. As she and the students entered the class room the school bell rang signaling that she was just in time for class to start. The class entered and toke their seats as Hay lin went to the board and wrote her name, "Ok so sorry for being late today's my first day as you might know. My name is Mrs. Lyndon but you guys can call me Hay lin if you want." she said as she sat down in her chair. Her students looked at her like she was nuts but they were still thinking she might be a cool teacher, "Ok so lets take the roll, Timothy Ace." she said taking out her roster.

A girl was running down the hall towards Hay lin's classroom cursing at he self for being late, she was from India and about the same age as Yvonne. She had long flowing black hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a red bead necklace with a red blouse and blue skirt red flats to match, "Man why did that stupid thing with the fire had to happen?" she asked herself as she paced down the hall thinking of the events that happened earlier.

_~flashback~_

_The girl was in her bedroom sleeping when a man's voice called her from down the stairs, "Ireddessa come on down stairs and eat so you wont be late for school!" he said waking the girl up from slumber. She got out of her bed and got dressed, Ireddessa then went down the stairs to see her father and little brother sitting at the table and her mom I the kitchen cooking breakfast. "Good morning Dad, Good morning Ajay." she said before going to the kitchen to see her mom finishing the food, "Good Morning mom, need any help." she said standing beside her mother. _

_"Not right now Ireddessa the food's done, but can you please turn off the stove." her mother said as she took a plate of bacon and waffles along with a bowl of fruit to the table. Ireddessa went to the stove to turn it off but stopped when she saw the fire, it was a gas stove. The blue flame seemed so beautiful and peaceful that it couldn't hurt anyone, she got closer and closer till she got the crazy idea to touch the fire. "Ireddessa honey are you coming to eat?" her mother asked but the girl just ignored still looking at the flame, Ireddessa placed her hand over the fire and felt the heat rise over her body. _

_Before she could enjoy the fire anymore her little brother Ajay came into the kitchen, "What are you doing Iri?" he asked coming closer to his sister. His voice startled her and woke her from the trance, she turned around quickly but was not alone. The fire turned red and became hotter then ever after following her hand burning the counter and other stove tops causing smoke to fill the room which was bad for Ajay cause he had asthma. Their parents came running to see the children with a flame and smoke filled kitchen Ajay coughing up a storm, Ireddessa's mother shrieked at the sight and grabbed Ajay form the room before he choked to death. Her father pushed Ireddessa out of the kitchen and told her to call 911. _

_~end of flashback~_

Ireddessa entered the class room and all eyes focused on her, Hay lin turned around from the board where she was writing down what projects the kids wanted to do to see Ireddessa standing there. "Oh Good morning my name is Mrs. Lyndon I'm your new art teacher but you can call me Hay lin. You must be Ireddessa Isha right?" Hay lin asked looking at her roster seeing that is the only name not marked as present. "Good Morning Hay lin and yes I am Ireddessa but you can call me Iri everybody does." Ireddessa said before sitting down back in her seat. "Okay Iri, now we were just thinking of some suggestions for an upcoming art project can you think of any?" Hay lin asked turning back to the board.

* * *

Elyon was walking the castle with the young teenage boy as he gobbled down a piece of meat barely chewing it before swallowing it down. "Are you still hungry?" Elyon asked the boy who nodded as he finished the last of the food given to him, Elyon was beginning to worry about him why was he so hungry where was his family. 'Huh does he have a family?' she thought to herself her eyes widening at the thought, 'I need to help him' she thought as she and the boy walked back to the kitchen. "Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked Elyon as they walked.

"Because I want to help you..." Elyon started placing her arm around his shoulder but was cut off by the young boy pulling away from her. "What are you talking about wanting to help me I'm not some charity case!" he yelled running out of the castle. "Wait!" Elyon cried out running after the boy. He ran all the way to the streets where the people where preparing their own pre-celebration fun, all looking as the boy ran from the queen.

The teenager kept on running till he ran into a village man who grabbed him by the arms, "What's your deal boy why are you running from the queen." he asked as the teenager squirmed to get free. "Let me go?" he said shaking vigorously to get loose, "No the queen wants you, who do you think you are, what's your name?" the man asked as Elyon reached the two. "My queen what did this miscreant do to upset you." the man asked the queen as she caught her breath, "I said let me go!" the teen boy yelled before Elyon could answer getting out of the man's grip and threw him into the wall of a nearby building before running out of the village into the woods.

"Wow he's strong." the man said getting up from where he was thrown, "Who was that?" he asked standing by Elyon. "I have no idea, I think he lives on the streets and needs help but he wont let me help him?" Elyon explained walking back to the castle till she felt a disturbance, a dark disturbance. Next thing anybody knew the building that the village man was thrown to was tumbling over and about to collapse on everyone inside, Elyon did what she needed to and used her powers to save the building. She raised her hand and a golden light appeared slowing everything around her down, and with a snap of her fingers she magically reconstructed the building without harming any of the people inside. All of the men outside had went to go help the people outside women and children first, Elyon was able to convince everyone that the building fell because of the boy throwing that man but she knew better; Elyon knew that whatever evil force that has been terrorizing her was behind it, what she didn't know was that it was watching her at the current moment.

* * *

Back at the cave knight Repus and the wizard Ivel were looking at the mirror down to Elyon, they had been the ones to knock down the building in the village. "Looks like that kid could be a good recruit for us master what do you think?" Repus asked Ivel but was ignored. Ivel was busy thinking about the golden light that Elyon had emitted to fix the building thinking of his own imprisonment so many years ago.

_~flashback~_

_The sky was gray and covered with dark ominous clouds as lightening stuck down onto the earth as a young wizard Ivel raised his hands commanding the storm. The people around him were cowering in fear as he destroyed their homes with just snap of his fingers, all hope seemed lost for the people of earth until a golden light from out of nowhere rid the sky of its dark clouds and blasted Ivel into the wall of a nearby building. At first everything was a blur but it didn't take long to realize that the golden light came from another wizard, one with golden armor riding on a horse. _

_"The grand wizard." the people cried out in cheer as the wizard got off his horse and went towards the fallen Ivel, "Wizard Ivel you have failed at trying to take my powers so you can be the omnipotent ruler of our universe. But just because you failed doesn't mean you'll go unpunished, for trying to keep the universe as your own wizard Ivel you will be stripped of your powers and imprisoned for an eternity." The grand wizard said waving his hand to create a portal to a crypt in the cave of meridian. "You'll pay for this grand wizard, one day I'll be reawakened ad take your powers as my own and become the omnipotent god of the universe and you won't stop me!" Ivel proclaimed before falling into the crypt and being sealed away. _

_~end of flashback~_

Ivel was still thinking when he was snapped back to reality by Repus, "Master did you hear me are we going to recruit the kid or what?" Repus asked his master who thought on it for a second. "Yes we'll give the young man an opportunity that he can't refuse, literally." Ivel said with evil in his voice. Ivel then snapped his fingers and teleported him and Repus to the boy in a blast of lightening.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the woods that boy was punching a tree hard and fast releasing all of his anger onto it, "Who does that bitch think she is?" he asked himself continuing to punch the tree not caring what damage he can do to himself. "Pretending to care for me when she really doesn't, thinking I'm some charity case!" he yelled now kicking the tree as well with all of his might. "Nobody cares about me, I'm a worthless piece of ..." he started but stopped and shuck his head not wanting to relive what his parents used to say to him before they abandoned him t die in the cold, dark lonely world.

The teen had continued to kick and punch the tree till it was knocked down by his unnatural strength. "Wow your a strong kid." said the voice of an old ma from behind the teen. He turned around to see Ivel and Repus standing there looking at the tree he had just knocked down, "Who the hell are you." he asked arming himself with a tree branch for protection. "No need to fear us young man, we understand you, and fell your pain. The two of us were wronged to by those we thought we could trust but yet we were betrayed." Ivel said walking towards the teen who was still hesitant.

"So what do you want with me?" the boy asked wanting to get out of this uncomfortable situation, "We want to recruit you for are plan of revenge, just think you can back on all the people who have wronged you. The queen, your old friends, your family what do you think." Ivel said feeling he's got the boy's attention. I think no, you stink of black magic and I don't play with that" the boy said walking away from Ivel to Repus who stopped him dead I his tracks. "It really wasn't a choice." Repus said before yanking the baggy sleeves of the boys shirt but was shocked when he maneuvered so the shirt got off of him.

The now shirtless boy then kicked Repus down to the ground before grabbing him by the collar and throwing him into a another tree knocking this one down as well. The boy then took off followed by Repus who had drawn out a sword, Luckily for the boy though he was faster and knew these woods since he was a little kid. Unfortunately though Ivel didn't need to chase after the boy, all he had to do was snap his fingers then poof he's in front of the teen.

"W-what are y-you going to do to me." he asked walking back terrified, "Oh what happened to your bravery, let me just tell you I do smell like black magic here let me show you why." Ivel said waving his arm conjuring four shadow figures that wrapped around the boy constraining him to the point where he couldn't breath. "Come on Repus we have what we came here for." Ivel said snapping his fingers teleporting him, Repus and the boy to the cave.

* * *

Back at the Wotech institute of learning it was time for the eighth and 9th grade lunch, the students sat and ate out in the courtyard some at tables while others on the soft grass like a picnic. That wasn't the deal for all of the students though, under the shadows of some trees sat the goth table. At this table sat a girl she was about 13 years old and was wearing dark colored clothing like all the other people she was sitting with. She had blonde hair with stripes of purple hair dyed into it at random places, she also had green eyes. The girl was wearing a black dress with dark red skulls all over it, she had on a chain with a skull; she was wearing blue eye shadow and blood red lipstick.

"Hey Adriana are you listening to me?" one of her friends asked the girl who was staring at the star football player out n the field, Noah Sampson. "Really Adriana are you still fantasizing about him, he's a 9th grader and besides he'll never talk to any of us.", "Shut up Isaiah." she spat out leaning back into her chair. Isaiah was 13 years old with black hair and blue dye in it, he had a small nose ring and black fingernail. He wasn't wrong though they were considered the outcasts of the school ,no one from the light would ever give the time of day.

Apparently her friend Isaiah wasn't the only one who noticed her gawking at the Noah because one of the 9th grade cheerleaders, Nicole Tiven, had approached he table which was extremely off for her to do. She had brown hair with brown eyes and was wearing the Wotech cheerleading uniform which consisted of a purple miniskirt with a red and blue top. She went to the table and sat beside Adriana anger plastered on her face. "Hey freak girl." she said coldly glaring holes into the side of Adriana's head, "What Nicole?" Adriana answered back with the same cold tone in her voice.

"Don't talk to me like that reject." Nicole told Adriana getting angrier by the second, "Sorry Nicole, what I meant to say was what pleasant surprise have we earned for you to bless us with your presence this fine afternoon?" Adriana said dramatically with a fake British ascent. "Why were you looking at my man again, I thought I warned you not to do that." she said threateningly, "One I don't give a rat's ass on what you think, two my eyes can look at whatever they want and three he's not your man nobody wants a used up slut as a girlfriend." Adriana said smiling in Nicole's face. "Bitch who do you think you are!" Nicole said yanking Adriana up by her hair. "Let me tell you one thing freak I..." Nicole bantered on boring Adriana.

Adriana just stood there looking and thinking not really intimidated by Nicole's barking, if she really wanted to hurt Adriana other than pulling her hair she would have done something by now. Now Nicole has been ranting on for 10 minutes and Adriana just wanted her to leave, 'Bitch shut up and leave me the hell alone!' she screamed in her head bored out of her mind. Next thing she knew Nicole shut her mouth and walked away right after that thought, 'what the hell?' Adriana thought as she saw Nicole walk from her table back to her friends. "No that was just a coincidence?" she thought rationalizing the event, even though it would be cool for her to control people's minds she just couldn't could she.

"What's a coincidence?" her friend Isaiah asked as the bell signaling that Lunch was over him and Adriana getting up and entering the school building. "Oh nothing." she said as they walked back to their science class together, "Well Nicole was really upset with you Adriana maybe you should stop crushing o Noah." he said rubbing the back of his neck as if he was nervous about something. "I know he'll never want to date me, but how can I get over his gorgeous face and hard abs with..." she described but was cut off by Isaiah, "Maybe you should think about somebody who has the same interests as you, maybe somebody who you know or..." he started but stopped rubbing his neck vigorously. "Isaiah I'm not dating any of the guys in the group there not my type." she said completely oblivious to his advances. "None of them?" he asked a little disappointed. "None of them now lets get to class." she said going to take her seat followed by a heartbroken Isaiah.

* * *

Hay lin was waiting at her car for her younger cousins as they excited the school building, Dautin was first walking with Terry to the car. "Hello cousin Hay lin how was your first day of teaching?" Teriry asked getting in the backseat of Hay lin's car. "Good Terry, um where's Yvonne?" Hay lin asked wondering why the girl was so late. "Probably in the boy's bathroom or something." Dautin snickered laughing under his breath. "Hah, hah, hah Dautin very funny." Yvonne said from behind the boy before getting into the front seat. "What was that about?" Hay lin asked but /Yvonne answered with a look about don't talk about it.

Luckily nothing weird happened to Yvonne, Rhoda, Ireddessa or Adriana for the rest of the day but that doesn't mean something weird isn't going to happen to another person in Boston.

In the suburbs of Boston sat a big house with a loving family, or so it would seem anyway. "Mom I mean she had the nerve to look at my man like she actually had a chance with him." Nicole Tiven said as she talked to her mother at the dinner table. "Well if she keeps on bothering you and that boy then we need to tell somebody don't you agree Vernin." her mother said taking a piece out of her steak asking her husband for his opinion. "I think I would do whatever it takes to keep my little girl happy." he said taking a sip of his drink.

"Thank you daddy." she said eating a spoonful of mashed potatoes, "So because a girl looks at a boy that she likes Nicole gets pampered up what else is new?" a girl from the table said causing Nicole and her parents to look at her. This girl was about 13 years old and had short brown hair with a bang hairstyle and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink blouse with blue jeans and pink sneakers. "What did you say Faith?" Nicole asked the girl who looked up from her plate, "I said just because a girl looks at a boy you're not even dating you get all babied when he doesn't even know you exist, that's what I said." Faith said shocking Nicole and her parents.

"That is it Faith I am tired of your smart mouth, we toke you in to our home, we feed you and this is how you repay us with your stank attitude! Now apologize to your cousin this instant!" Vernin declared standing up enraged from the comment that his niece made. Faith made no attempts to apologize and just stood there continuing to eat her food, "Okay then that settles it." Vernin said standing up and taking the plate from faith and dumping the food in the trash, "Hey I wasn't finished." she complained but was stopped by her aunt. "Yes you are Faith, since you insist on disrespecting us you wont be eating our food and not at the table anymore, and I feel you should have another night in the laundry room." she said getting up from her seat and going to place her plate in the kitchen as well did Nicole. "Oh and before you go to bed clean the dishes and there better not be a speck on them or you'll be cleaning the whole kitchen." Vernin said before leaving upstairs with the rest of his family.

"They hate me, they freaking hate me that's the only explanation." she said getting up from her chair into the kitchen to clean, "Why do you put up with it Faith?" a woman's voice said startling Faith till she realized that it was Sherrie the dishwasher. "I don't know Sherrie because this is the only place I have to live I guess." Faith answered running the sink's water, "You know I say run away you'll bound to do better by yourself then with these creatures." the oven Guillom said with a French ascent. "I would Guillom but I need them just as much they need me." Faith said grunting as she scrubbed a plate with a sponge. "Baby girl why don't you let me wash those dishes you go ahead and go to bed." Sherrie said opening so Faith can put the last of the dishes in. "Thanks Sherrie time to go to the laundry room. Maybe Marina and Suds will keep me company." Faith said grabbing a sleeping bag from the closet and going to the laundry room. 'Good night Faith.'

* * *

Faith wasn't the only one sleeping 'comfortably' though, back at Meridian in the cave Ivel had the teenage boy constrained by shadows on a table. Ivel walked up to the boy slowly as he struggled to brake free, "So have you decided to join our cause yet or do you still need some thinking time." Ivel said laughing maniacally. "You want to know what I decided." the boy said gesturing for Ivel to come closer, instead of saying something though the teen spit in Ivel's face directly in his eye. Ivel just wiped his eye, "Looks like you need some more thinking." he said before snapping his figures and the shadows surrounding the boy started to close in on him tighter, "Let me go!" the boy screamed struggling to brake free but was ignored as Ivel left for the other room where Repus was.

The dark knight was busy looking at the W.I.T.C.H. celebration's beginning, the people where all in the streets listening to music and dancing. Elyon was at the castle's courtyard with partying with the people there as they ate and talked about the heroes that saved them so many times in the past. Repus spit on the ground from the sight he saw in the mirror, "Don't be so disgusted Repus we will soon ruin their celebration and strike fear once again in their hearts." Ivel said walking up behind Repus obviously plotting something in his dark twisted mind.

"Wait does that mean we're going to finally attack the people today?" Repus asked getting excited and Ivel nodded his head, today was going to be part one of their revenge on all of the worlds for doing wrong to them. The teen boy was hearing this from where he was trapped and felt this sudden weird feeling that he had to help Elyon and there was only one way to do that. "Please let me out I'll join you!" he cried out hoping that they believe his fake statements, "About time come on we have work to do." Repus said freeing the teen from his shadowy imprisonment. Ivel came into the room and was happy when he saw how the boy supposedly joined their cause and teleported them all to the castle so they can start the attack with a snap of his fingers.

* * *

Ivel, Repus and the teen boy landed in the forest outside the castle walls and spied on the people, "Look at them not even aware of our presence, it's time to have some fun." Repus said ready to launch out and pillage the party. "Patience Repus we first must make sure there I no way for the people to escape go secure everything in the castle and make sure all of the exits are closed tight." Ivel commanded the dark knight who got up and headed towards the castle. The teen boy needed to find a way to warn Elyon without giving his intentions away to wizard Ivel. "Master Ivel maybe I should go distract queen Elyon since she sort of knows me." the boy said making Ivel think on it for a second before agreeing with him.

Elyon was at the castle watching as her people partied, this was the first time in months that she was completely carefree about the evil force that has been tormenting her and she was happy about that. The queen walked to the table flooded with food and grabbed a plate of chocolate, "Mm I love chocolate." she said to her before taking a bite out of the candy. Elyon turned around to go back to the party but stopped when she saw the boy hiding behind some trees. Elyon placed her plate down on the table and went to go see what he wanted.

"Hey kid you're back sorry about offending you earlier." Elyon said kneeling down so she was face to face with him, "Look it's okay but I have to tell you about something, it's really important..." he said but was interrupted by his growling stomach. "Oh are you hungry again?" Elyon asked getting up from her position, the boy tried to protest but was betrayed by his stomach yet again. "Ok come on so you can eat." Elyon said pulling the boy up to his feet and guiding him to the food tables. "Wait I need to tell you something important." he pleaded but was just ignored by Elyon who started to prepare a plate for him. "You can tell me after you eat this okay." she said shoving the plate into his hands. The boy was trying to tell Elyon but couldn't resist the smell of the food on his plate especially the chicken, 'Hey I can always warn her after I'm done eating." he said to himself before diving into his food.

While the teen boy stuffed his face with food Repus was busy making sure that none of the people that were in the castle for the celebration could escape, luckily almost nobody completely recognized him and just thought he was a knight guarding the castle. Well almost nobody anyway, but Raythor the head knight of the castle will never forget Repus or what he did to the kingdom, so when he saw the dark knight roaming around the castle he had to confront him. "Repus what the hall are you doing here?" he asked pulling out his sword and putting it at the back of Repus' neck. The dark knight slowly turned around with an evil smirk on his face, "Have you came to surrender to the queen for the crimes you have committed towards the castle?" Raythor asked making sure not to show any signs of weakness.

Repus started to laugh hysterically as if Raythor had just told him the funniest joke in the world, "Oh on the contrary my once good friend, you're the one who's going to surrender to me and my master." the dark knight said knocking Raythor's sword out of his hand and punching him in the nose successfully breaking it. Repus then conjured a rope from his weapon pocket and tied Raythor up as he help his nose in agonizing pain. "You wont get away with this Repus!" Raythor cried nasally because of his bloody nose. "But we already have Raythor, you guys will feel the wrath of my master the great wizard Ivel, master of black magic!" Repus called out before dragging Raythor somewhere to hide in the castle.

The boy had just finished his third helping of chicken when he had remembered why he came to the party in the first place, 'Right I have to warn the queen.' he thought dropping his plate in search for Elyon. The teen ran around the castle courtyard looking for Elyon, "Man where can she be?" he asked circling the garden search so he can warn her. His search was stopped when Elyon silenced everyone at the party standing in the middle of the courtyard ready to speak.

"People of Meridian it is my honor to announce our 15th annual W.I.T.C.H. celebration in honor of the guardians that once protected our dear world. They have helped..." she said but was cut off by the boy coming next to her. "Queen Elyon I have to warn you the wizard Ivel has escaped from his prison and plans to attack the castle tonight." he said all in one breath. "Hey isn't that the kid from earlier, queen Elyon you cant trust him he's only trying to trick us." a citizen that was at the party said not believing the boy one bit.

Before Elyon could respond though a flash of lightening struck down form the sky and the once clear night was now covered with ominous clouds and eerie winds blew carrying a creepy whistling sound. Suddenly a light flashed and Ivel appeared levitating in the air lightening surrounding him like a force field. "No the boy is right queen Elyon but he is also a traitor risking his own life for those who don't care for him pathetic" he said snapping his figures creating a shadowy bubble that surrounded the boy lifting him up to the sky shocking him with 100 volts of electricity per second causing him extreme pain.

Elyon tried to save the boy with her powers but was knocked down by a blast from Ivel, "No you don't Elyon it's my time to shine." he cried raising his hand commanding the storm to rampage the castle, the village, the woods, he world. The people in the castle tried to escape but were stopped to see all the exits have been blocked by something. Some of the knights tried to fight Ivel but were pushed back by his magical powers and captured by Repus sneaking up on them. "There is no escape from my wrath, I will have my revenge on all that have wronged me, my powers maybe weak but I'm growing stronger as you can see, nobody can stop me not Queen Elyon, not your knights nobody. Let them scream in terror as the reign of the great wizard Ivel begins!" He cried continuing to control the storm lightening struck down on houses, harsh winds knocked down trees the earth trembled sinking people's homes to the ground some with citizens of the world still in there.

* * *

In the center of the universe lies the world Kandrakar, where the council was meeting in the congregation. The council murmured as they saw what was happening on Meridian the whole planet was being destroyed by this evil Wizard known as Ivel what were they to do. The oracle came up in the center of the congregation surrounded by Tibor, Luba and Yan lin, "The evil wizard Ivel has reawakened and has started to attack Meridian for revenge. It is only a matter of time before he tries to enter other worlds including earth, this is the worst threat to come to the universe we must raise the veil." he said and the whole congregation agreed. With all of their might the whole council of Kandrakar used their magic to recreate the veil, barrier of the worlds something they hopped would never have to happen again.

"There is only one thing left to do now." the oracle said gaining everyone's attention of everybody in the room, "Ivel is going to try to break trough the veil and that can't happen, we must chooses a new set of guardians." he said snapping his fingers signaling Luba to bring out the aurameres. She brought them into the room to show the colored spheres: light bluish grey for air, a lime green for earth, orange for fire, marine blue for water and hot pink for quintessence. Luba and the oracle then joined hands and combined their powers revealing the faces of five young teenage girls in each of the aurameres: Yvonne's in the air, Rhoda's in earth, Ireddessa's in fire, Adriana's in water and Faith's in quintessence.

The council started to whisper in disbelief, "Earthlings again?", "They barely made it the last time.", "they're teenagers.", "They're not trustworthy.", "They're..." another was about to say but was silenced by the oracle raising his hand.

"They're our only hope."

* * *

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed please review, there is more where this comes from.**


	2. Time to hear a FAIRY tail

_**Author's note: I hope your enjoyed my first chapter, for those out there I would love your help for the name of the mysterious teen boy from Meridian. **_

_**Sorry for such a late update my niece just came back from Atlanta and it has been hard for me to write with her running around. **_

_**Also sorry if the art projects seem a little horrible I never took the class. **_

* * *

**Previously on F.A.I.R.Y.~** Queen Elyon tries to help a young homeless teenage boy that was caught stealing food from her, but he has more secrets then he's letting on. The evil wizard Ivel after being awoken from his eternal slumber launched his attack on Meridian for his revenge with help from a convicted Knight and forces the council of Kandrakar to raise the veil once again. Hay lin got a new job as an art teacher at her little cousins' school where she will soon meet the next group of guardians.

* * *

It was the next day after the WITCH celebration and the village of Meridian was still in total chaos as the storm that Ivel created continued to rage on the world destroying everything in sight. The people that were in the castle during the party including the knights and Queen Elyon have all been taken hostages inside the palace trapped in impenetrable force fields that even Queen Elyon couldn't break through. While the people in the castle were taken as prisoners the villagers were all in a mass panic running for their lives as their homes were being destroyed, many of them dying from buildings collapsing or being sucked down into the ground.

While the destruction continued across the land Ivel stood in the throne room where Elyon was being kept laughing maniacally at the terror he has set in the people's hearts. "Let us out of here!" Elyon commanded the wizard through her force field, "What, the great and powerful queen Elyon can't break out of the little force field." Repus taunted slashing his sword against the barrier. "Repus that's enough." Ivel said turning around heading towards his dark knight and Elyon, "Why are you doing this?" she asked coldly glaring at the Wizard. "Why queen Elyon you ask, for my revenge of coarse." Ivel responded as if it was as simple as that.

"Why I haven't done anything to you?" Elyon said confused, "It's not what you have done Elyon, it's what your ancestors did to me and my family a thousand years ago." Ivel said remembering how happy he used to be.

_~flashback~_

_It was a thousand years in the past and a young Ivel about 5 years old was playing with his big brother in the castle courtyard while his mother the current queen tended to their baby sister. "Ivel, Elad make sure you don't leave the castle, I have to go back in so I can wash up your sister ok." their mother said before going back into the castle. "Okay mommy!" Ivel called out before he went back to playing with his brother. "Ivel you cant catch me." Elad taunted before running away from his brother Ivel in close pursuit. _

_Elad kept on running till he was cornered at the castle's boundaries, "Hah, hah, hah I got you Elad." Ivel bragged but his brother had other plans in mind, "No you don't for that to happen you have to catch me and you didn't." Elad said before teleporting away from Ivel all the way to the entrance of the Castle. "That's cheating you used magic." Ivel protested running after his brother, "Nah uh you never said we couldn't use our powers." Elad told Ivel before teleporting again this time into the courtyard's maze. "Well two can play at that game." Ivel said before he teleported off to where his brother was, even though he was still young ad new at magic he was really talented. _

_The two brothers continued to play around teleporting to try and catch each other until Elad decided to take the game outside the castle walls. "Elad get back here mommy said we have to stay in the castle, Elad Wait!" Ivel called out following Elad out of the Castle. _

_~end of flashback~_

The old wizard used to have so much fun playing with his brother but that time has passed, "Repus come on we have work to do." Ivel said before walking off through the castle so he can find the potion room. "You wont get away with this Ivel!" Elyon screamed but the wizard was long gone by now.

Meanwhile the people at the party were all screaming for help in undergrounds of the castle the teenage boy and the knights to boot, "Mommy I want to go home." a little boy cried hiding his face in his mothers gown, "I know honey but we need to wait for the queen to free us." she responded petting his hair so he would calm down. "Yeah like she can stop that guy, she couldn't eve get an attack in last night let alone free us." one of the me said which caused an argument on Elyon and if she was powerful enough to stop Ivel by herself, "She couldn't even stop Phobos or Nerissa with out help from the guardians and they're gone now so who's going to help us now."

The teenage boy watched as the people at the party started to turn on their queen and on each other in this time of great need, it was sort of funny watching them argue showing their true colors. "How dare you betray your own queen in such a way, she has the power to save us." Raythor yelled at the people automatically silencing the all. "The bitch probably can't even get out of her own bubble, but she's so great and powerful." the teen murmured under his breath but now low enough to pass by Raythor, "You have no right to talk about the queen like that boy you don't know her." Raythor yelled at the boy wishing he could go whack the teen around some.

"Yeah well what are you going to do about it, you couldn't even stop some reject knight." The boy said not caring about how cold he sounded, Raythor was shocked at the boy and his negative attitude against the castle. "Look kid, you better check yourself..." Raythor started but was cut off by the teen, "You're not going to do anything, Raythor." the boy said a little cocky. Raythor stood in his force-field as if he could get out the boy did the same but he got a little to close to the wall and got shocked with 100 volts of electricity. "Hah that's what you get, you hot headed teenager." Raythor said kneeling back down in his force field. The boy sat back down and waited for Ivel to come back, 'There is no way that Elyon will be able to stop Ivel so when he gets here I need to make a break for it, the only person I need to save is myself.' he thought before drifting to sleep so he can save his energy.

* * *

Inside the congregation at Kandrakar the oracle stood with Luba and Yan lin, "Yan lin are you sure your able to do this?" Luba asked her friend who nodded a little annoyed. "Yes I'm sure she's my granddaughter after all, I'm the one that told her about being a guardian it's only right that I tell her this news." Yan li said turning to the portal that would lead her away from Kandrakar and into earth her home planet.

"Yan lin before you go let us remind you that you won't have a lot of time to talk you must tell her the news right away." the oracle said making sure that the old women got the point, "Don't worry oracle I've got this under control nothing will go wrong." Yan lin reassured him before going to step through the portal so she can go see her granddaughter Hay lin who she hasn't seen since her death only 5 years ago and her welcoming to Kandrakar.

* * *

_**~Theme Song~**_

**(on my profile)**

* * *

It was early morning in Boston as Hay lin woke up from her bed to get ready for work, she quietly raised from her bed since Eric was still sound asleep and she didn't want to wake him. She tiptoed to the closet so she can pick out her clothes for today which was a pink shirt with white jeans and pink heels, after she got her clothing Hay lin went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Hay lin took a 10 minute shower then stepped out to get ready, the past air guardian grabbed her robe ad wrapped it around her body. She then went to the bedroom so she could get dressed, right when she got in their Eric was up getting his clothes ready for the day. "Good morning Honey." Hay lin said kissing Eric on the cheek who kissed her back before getting a plaid shirt and some jeans and heading off to the bathroom to take his shower. Hay lin took off her robe and dried herself off before dressing herself. When she was done Hay lin went to the mirror in her and Eric's bedroom so she can fix her hair and put on some make-up since Eric was in the bathroom.

Hay lin first sprayed and brushed her hair so it could flow nice through the air as she walked, next she got her eye shadow and ruby red lipstick. Right when Hay lin was about to apply the lipstick someone interrupted her, "Hay lin darling since when did you start wearing so much makeup?" a voice that sounded to much like her grandmother asked the girl who got a little freaked out. "Grandma is that you?" Hay lin asked looking around her room to see if who she heard was there, when nobody answered or appeared the past air guardian just passed it on as her missing the old women so much. So Hay lin turned around to the mirror to put on her lipstick when her reflection transformed to one of her grandmother.

"Ahhh!" Hay lin screamed scooting back from the dresser, her minor scream of terror got the attention of Eric who was still in the bathroom taking his shower. "Honey is everything okay?" he asked a little concerned, "No Eric everything's just fine it was just a spider." Hay lin answered back not telling her husband about the magical house guest. Eric shook it off as nothing and went back to taking his shower, Hay lin made sure that he wasn't listening before she wet to go talk to Yan lin.

"Grandma what are you doing here?" Hay lin asked both excited to see her grandmother again and confused on why she came to see her. "Well the reason that I came..." she started but was cut off and shushed to remind her that Eric was in the next room and he still didn't know about her WITCH past. "Oh sorry Hay lin forgot about him, but we don't have a lot of time I need to come tell you something really important." Yan lin told the young woman who nodded for her to continue.

"Hay lin Meridian is in trouble again and a new team of guardians have been chosen and you need to be the one to tell them about it." Yan lin said getting straight to the point and her words made Hay lin freeze, how can meridian be in trouble again it feels like they just saved yesterday. "Well who are they and how can I get to them grandma you said yourself we don't have a lot of time." Hay lin said urging her grandmother to move on, "Well you already know one of them pretty well Hay lin, the new air guardian is Yvonne." and with that Hay lin was done. Her shy, innocent, brainy little 13 year old cousin was chosen to be one of the new guardians, "That has to be a mistake grandma Yvonne can't be a guardian she's to nice and fragile and she..." Hay li said but was then cut of by Yan lin.

"There is no mistake Hay lin now the other guardians go to Yvonne's school to, you might even teach them: Rhoda Lancaster, Ireddessa Isha, Adriana Axing, and Faith Thomas. Take the heart of Kandrakar to these girls and inform them about their new joined destiny." Yan lin said starting to fade back into Kandrakar because of her time running out. "Wait grandma how am I supposed to tell them all by myself, I cant do this.." Hay lin started ranting her breath shortening. "You'll be alright darling if I could do you can to just believe in yourself." Yan lin said before completely fading back into Kandrakar. Hay lin stood there for a moment just thinking till Eric came out of the bathroom, "Hay did you get the spider?" he asked and she slowly nodded before snapping back into reality.

"Oh yeah um I need to brush my teeth if the kids come here just tell them that I'm coming ok sweetie." he said before going to the bathroom to brush her teeth and finish the rest of her makeup. About 10 minutes later Eric called from downstairs to say that the kids were there waiting, "Okay Eric!" Hay lin yelled back before getting up to leave the room, but first she went to the back of her closet where a box sat. She opened the bow which had pictures of her Elyon ad the other guardians when they were younger, Hay lin dug through the pictures till she found a small brown chest that was violently vibrating for what was inside was eager to meet it's new owner. "I guess it's show time?"

* * *

_~Faith's dream~_

_Faith was in a white void of nothingness all by herself, "Hello is any one there?" she asked but was only answered with the echo of her own question. She was the only thing in sight which both made her feel alone and helpless terrified but also free and at peace with the universe that nothing was holding her back anymore. Before the brunette could even get used to the emptiness the white void was transformed into an image of the Wizard Ivel being locked away into his crypt by the grand wizard. "You'll pay for this grand wizard, one day I'll be reawakened ad take your powers as my own and become the omnipotent god of the universe and you won't stop me!" Ivel proclaimed before falling into the crypt and being sealed away. _

_"What the hell is happening?" Faith asked but then the image transformed again to that of a castle with sounds of explosions coming from the throne room. "What's happening where a I?" Faith asked and curious of her location she opened the throne room door to see W.I.T.C.H. and Elyon defeating Phobos for the first time inside the castle on Elyon's 'coronation' day. "Oh my god!" Faith screamed as Phobos conjured the four ancient dragons to attack the guardians, "It won't work Phobos the ancient emperor's four dragons were good." the air guardian said before her and the other guardians made disc shapes of their powers and surrounded Phobos with them. "Hey she looks familiar." Faith said looking at the air guardian closely to see who she looked like. _

_Then next thing happens and Faith is back in the White void but this time she wasn't alone the teenage boy was there with her, "Who the hell are you? Where am I?"" he asked Faith confused on his surroundings. Before Faith could answer though a group of four shadow figures appeared and dragged him away from her, Faith tried to help him but was not able to pull him out in time. After the shadows got the boy they then came after Faith surrounding her filling her with unimaginable terror, "They're not real this is only a dream." she said hiding her face from the shadows trying to make them disappear. When one of the shadows actually touched her she felt like an old Ice burg as just crash landed on her taking away all of her spirit, "Somebody help me!" she screamed and then all the shadows disappeared running away from a bright pink light. _

_The light came from a pink crystal necklace that was floating in front of Faith with five different colored spheres surrounding it. Faith wanted to run away from it, "Faith", but she was drawn to it for some reason that she couldn't quite explain, "Faith", the brunette moved her hands to the jewel and was about to touch it when, "FAITH WAKE UP YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" _

_~End of Faith's dream~_

Faith jolted up from her sleeping position on the floor from sleeping in the laundry room all night, "Finally your up." said a man's voice from behind her who Faith recognized as Suds the dryer. "Yes I'm up suds, why did you yell?" she asked slowly standing up , "I know Faith I tried to tell him not to yell because that is so rude and we are not rude machines like those others can be." Marina said the washer machine making Faith laugh a little. "What she wouldn't wake up and she's about to be late." Suds said which caused Marina to argue back but got Faith running out of the laundry room up to her closet of a bedroom to get some clothes.

She went to her closet where all the boxes with her clothes in them that she never bothered to unpack when she moved here 9 months ago hoping that someone will save her from this hell whole. Faith grabbed a white shirt and blue pants with a pink knitted sweater that her mom made for her and some pink tennis shoes. She was about to go take a shower but decided she'll just have to do it in the locker rooms what else is new, luckily she had gym first today. Faith went and brushed her hair and left to leave but it was pouring rain and she could see that her aunt already went to take Nicole to school.

Faith would ask her uncle to take her but she knew after last night he would probably yell at her and punish her in a way that will definitely make her late for school. She just decided to make her way through the water on her way to school, "Man I wish I could control the water or at least know someone who could." she muttered before stalking off to the school.

* * *

The teenage boy woke up in horror from a nightmare that he just had, "Hey kid what's up with you?" one of the villagers asked seeing him look around in fear clutching his heart like he was having a heart attack. "None of your fuckin business." he responded coldly with a slight hint of fear ad desperation, "Well then I was only trying to help." the villager said turning his back to the boy. 'I don't need you help. What a strange dream who was that girl?' he thought to himself standing up to stretch his legs, the thing is the boy needed help and wanted to ask for it but his pride always got the best of him telling the boy he doesn't need anybody. Unfortunately his past backed his pride up remembering how he though he could trust the people he called his family.

"No don't think about it, don't think about it." he said shaking his head vigorously, he stopped when the door busted open revealing Ivel and Repus who slowly stalked in carrying with them a feeling of darkness and depression. They stopped and looked for a second before the evil wizard went ahead to speak, "Sorry people for the inconvenience of trapping you I needed to get my hands on queen Elyon because she has something that I need, now until she gives me what I need I'll release only one of you a day from the castle so you can be free." Ivel said with a smile and got the people to all be filled with joy.

To them it was great even if their queen didn't give the wizard what he needed they still got to go free, "I'll be the first to go." Raythor volunteered standing up. "No way I'm going, I mean your the brave knight that needs to keep the people strong while I'm a nobody that should go." the teenager said correcting himself from sounding to selfish. Raythor was about t argue back but was silenced by Ivel raising his hand to constrict his air intake, "No the boy will be the first to go." he said before snapping his fingers letting the boy's force field disappear him falling to the ground. Luckily for the teenage boy he had really quick reflexes he was able to land with out a scratch on his person amazing everyone in the room.

"Well thank you for your hospitality but I better be going now, see you later bitches." the teenager said with a smirk on his face walking out of the room till he was stopped by an invisible force that unwillingly pulled him back into the arms of Ivel. "Um I think you forgot to let me go there Ivy." the boy said patting the wizards shoulder, "Oh no I didn't forget, I'm just going to let you go at sunset that's all till then you'll be walking around with me." Ivel said clapping his hands so chains appeared around the teenage boy tightening around him as he struggled to get free.

* * *

Faith arrived at the school soaking wet her brow hair dripping water down her drenched shirt and jeans, her shoes squeaked high and loud as she walked down the hall for the gym. The faculty and students looked as she walked trying to hold back their laughter; on her way to the gym Faith crossed paths with he cousin Nicole who was talking with the other 9th grade cheerleaders. "Hey look the storm blew a pile of trash in." she said laughing with the other girls, Faith tried her best not to make a snarky comment and walked by knowing if she did she'll be the only one t get in trouble.

The brunette entered the girls' locker room and went straight for the showers it has become to common for her to do this that the coaches or other students didn't even bother to ask why she took a shower before class anymore. Faith grabbed a towel and went to her locker to get her gym clothes which right by a set of new dry clothes that she always kept in her locker just incase. After she got her clothes on Faith went into the gym to meet up with her class who where already doing their laps around the large room.

"Thomas over here now!" her coach yelled over the noise motioning the girl over to her, "Yeah Mrs. Album?" Faith asked standing beside her teacher. Mrs. Album was about in her mid to late 30s and had dark skin, she had a little cupcake gut but was still in good shape. "Your late again care to explain why?" she asked a little colder then needed but Faith knew she was just worried about her like she does about all her students, "It was nothing Mrs. Album ok." Faith said reassuring her teacher before going to run with the rest of the class.

While Faith was running she accidently tripped on her shoe laces and fell on the girl in front of her, "I'm so sorry." Faith said getting up. "No it was my fault just have something on my mind it's Faith right you moved here just before the first semester ended." the girl said getting herself up. She was blonde with emerald green eyes and looked around 13, "Hi my name is Clara." the girl said introducing herself. The two started talking and found out that they had a lot of things in common like they both love pink, listen to the same music and watch the same T.V shows. About halfway through the class Mrs. Album had gotten a call about something, "Faith Thomas before you go home today the new art teacher Mrs. Lyndon wants to speak to you it's really important." she called over the crowd. "Sounds like your in trouble." Clara said sounding like an immature kindergartener, "I don't know why I don't take art or even know Mrs. Lyndon I've seen her across the school that's it." Faith said confused about why a teacher she doesn't even talk to needs to talk to her or even knows her at all.

* * *

Yvonne was in her Algebra 1 class her first class of the day, but she wasn't listening at all to what the teacher was saying because she was to worried about what she was talking about with Hay lin earlier when they were on their way to school.

_~Flashback~_

_Hay lin came down the stairs with a small chest in her hand and seemed a little nervous, "Hay lin are you ok?" Eric asked her and she said yes and rushed everybody out of the door and into the car. Once inside the car Hay lin cranked it up and started driving setting the chest beside Yvonne who jumped when it started to vibrate and glow pink when she touched it. "Geez Hay lin what's in that thing a rat with a spot light." Yvonne joked making Hay lin laugh releasing some of her stress. _

_"No not that it's just a gift for somebody." she said earning attention from the two little kids in the back of the car, "OOH who is it for, is it for me? OOH is it the new fairy doll that glows in the dark" Terry asked a little excited jumping in her seat. "NO it's obviously for me Ter is it a model airplane?" Dautin asked not as wild but still excitedly, "No the gift isn't for neither of you and it's none of those things." Hay lin answered watching as the eagerness left the children like people exited a burning building. "Who is it for than, Yvonne?" Dautin asked crossing his arms angry at the fact he didn't get the present. _

_"Well sort of." Hay lin squeaked, "Sort of what does that mean what's in here?" Yvonne asked shaking the box trying to find out what's inside. "You'll find out soon enough Yvonne. So has anything strange been happening to you lately?" Hay lin casually asked taking Yvonne by surprise. "W-what do you mean?" Yvonne asked nervously fiddling with her hair, "I mean you know like the wind knocking stuff down, sneezes destroying your room, turning invisible that kind of stuff Cause you know I can help you if that ever happened." Hay lin said but started laughing when she saw the freaked out expression on Yvonne's face to lighten the mood. She saw that the expression wasn't one that said she was crazy but one that said how did she know. _

_"Anyway Yvonne I have a question about your friend Rhoda is her last name Lancaster by any chance?" Hay lin asked puling into the school parking lot. "Yeah why?" Yvonne asked wondering why Hay lin was asking all these questions. "I'll explain it all later Yvonne just may you please this afternoon come see me in my room and tell Rhoda to come to?" she asked before leaving out the car leaving behind a confused Yvonne._

_~End of flashback~_

'How did she know about that stuff and how can she help me? What does Rhoda have to do with it? What was in the that chest?' she kept asking in her head giving herself a headache. The school bell rang startling the young Asian American out of her thoughts, she got her things together and left the class room. Yvonne quickly and quietly went down the hall in rush for her next class which was world geography bumping into people who didn't even bother to apologize or acknowledge her at all. She sat down in the front of the class ad got out her book to read as she waited for class to start.

"Hey, Hey Yvey." a voice said from behind her that was none other than her 'favorite' person in the whole world Alec the only other person than Rhoda who ever notices her. "What do you want Alec?" she asked annoyed at his intrusion of her privacy, "I just wanted to ask you if you've seen my cellphone I lost it in the bathroom." he said bursting out laughing making Yvonne roll her eyes at his immaturity. "Hey Alec what's the matter?" Rhoda said from behind him making him cringe at her voice, "Nothing just joking with Yvonne you know." he said before walking backwards tripping over a desk and falling on the ground making the whole class burst into laughter.

Rhoda chuckled a little before turning around to sit beside Yvonne who was quietly laughing to herself, "Thanks Rhoda I don't know why he always messes with me what did I ever do to him." Yvonne said going to read her book earning an 'are you serious look.' from Rhoda. "What's wrong?" Yvonne asked wondering why Rhoda was looking at her like that, "Nothing, but you don't have to thank me Yvonne. What you really need to do is learn how to stand up for yourself and get out of your shell cause I'm not going to be there all the time." Rhoda said taking the book away from the young girl, "Alright Rhoda but can I get my book back please, oh and my cousin wants to meet you afterschool." Yvonne said taking her book away from her friend who just nodded when the bell rang signaling class has started.

* * *

Hay lin was sitting at her desk looking for the last two guardians while her students entered through the door for the start of class. The bell rang and everyone took their seat and waited for Hay lin to explain what they were doing today, among the students were Adriana and Isaiah who were sitting next to each other in the back. Hay lin got up from her chair and went to address her class, "Hello everyone I'm your new teacher Mrs. Lyndon but you can call me Hay lin, today we're discussing a project and what it should be on now lets start roll call."

Hay lin got her roster for the current class and her eyes widened when she saw he first name was one of the last guardians she needed to find, "Is their an Adriana Axing?" she asked looking around the room hoping that the girl was here. The young goth raised her hand for her acknowledgement then put it back down. Noting who Axing was Hay lin continued down the list thinking of a way to get her student to stay back today.

"Okay now for the project the class has three choices, one is the whole entire class work on a large mural on one of the walls outside the school about whatever school appropriate topic we choose. Two everyone makes their own individual collage about what they choose and we all cover it around the walls of the room to make one huge collage. Three everyone chooses a partner and creates a poster on their best interests ad differences."

When Hay lin was done explaining the class she asked them to write down what they wanted to do, the class of 28 passed their votes up for Hay lin to count them. "Okay so 13 of you wanted the class mural, 8 of you wanted the partner and 7 of you wanted the collage." half of the class cheered since their choice got picked while the other half groaned because the mural was going to be so much work.

Hay lin then got an idea, "Okay well Adriana you'll be the class representative for the subject okay so come meet me after school ok." she said and silenced everybody before anyone could protest her instructions, 'and then there was one'

"Why the hell do I need to be the class representative?" Adriana asked Isaiah as she started reading the class warm-up which was to free draw. "Maybe because she has heard of your unique artistic style." he said moving his blue and black hair out of his eyes. Adriana just did a fake laugh and started focusing back o her drawing which has some how gone out of her hands. She looked down on her paper to see 5 circles of pink, blue, orange, green and grayish blue with different symbols inside each of them. A curved equal sign in the pink, a wave looking figure in the blue, a triangle in the orange, a smaller circle with a dot in the middle for the green and a reflection of the wave image for the grayish blue

These figures have been haunting Adriana's dreams especially the blue one for the last month now she can't get them out of her head.

* * *

Ivel and Repus stood in the potion room of the castle discussing their next step in action making sure not to reveal to much because the teenage boy was there. "Ivel it seems that the council of Kandrakar found out about your escape." Repus said looking at a map that was in the room. "What make you say that?" Ivel asked a little intrigued on what his dark knight has found out, "Well it looks like they recreated the veil so they can try to keep you in Meridian looks like we have a little hitch in our plan."

Ivel just laughed at the knight's comment, "Ah Repus that is where you are wrong when there is a veil there will be portals for my evil to slip through now al we need to do is find one." Ivel said using his powers to pickup on a portal's presence before pointing on a spot on the map. "There's one in the woods 50 miles north of here that leads to earth where the grand wizard's power resides but I cant quite get it yet I still need to prepare." he said as he turned around and stalked out of the room with the teenage boy following unwillingly behind him.

"Repus when we set the boy free go check out the portal." Ivel said before the door magically slammed behind him. The evil knight laughed at the thought remembering what they really meant when they set let him go free.

_~Flashback~_

_Ivel and Repus stood in the potion room but Ivel was becoming dizzy and weak, "Master Ivel your using up to much of your energy." Ivel said helping the old wizard support himself. "I know I need the life-force of another being to regain my strength." Ivel said going to sit in a nearby chair nearly fainting to the ground. "May I suggest that we use the queen's energy." Repus said wanting to get rid of the queen as soon as possible. _

_"No unfortunately I still need her for the plan to work for now anyway, until then I will have to be taking the life-force of the people starting with those from the party." Ivel said as he and Repus started t laugh with insanity. _

_~End of flashback~_

"I wish Raythor could be the first one that we killed but I guess that traitorous teen will be god enough." Repus said laughing like a maniac.

* * *

Ireddessa was sitting with her friends at their usual table in the courtyard right beside the 9th and 8th grade cheerleading table which was in the middle of the yard. "I don't know why we have to sit by them every single time we eat?" one of her friends asked. She had long red hair with freckles and glasses, she was 13 and tall for her age, "Because if we ever want to be popular Stacey we need to be close to other people." Ireddessa answered as if it was obvious.

Ever since Ireddessa moved here when she was in the 6th grade she never had any friends other than Stacey and her other friend Kim. She really didn't mind till she started to notice how good the popular kids have it, people worshiped them. They could get away with almost anything and the girls always had the guys gawking over them, ever since then Ireddessa has been trying to get her and her friends to become more popular at the school.

"Do we really need to be popular though I don't think it's all that cracked up to be." her other friend Ki said scratching her sunny blond hair in thought about how their lives could change. "Yes it is, don't you guys want to know how it feels to be on top of the world for everybody to adore you." Before the two girls could answer though Ireddessa shushed them seeing as how one of the cheerleaders from the table were coming their way.

The cheerleader walked right pass them and went to go throw her food in the trash then turned around and went back to her table once again not paying the girls any mind. "Did you see that?" Ireddessa asked earning confused looks from her friends, "All she did was throw away the trash?" they said din unison making Ireddessa just roll her eyes. "So are we all meeting up at my house today afterschool for out study group?" Ireddessa asked and the other girls nodded.

"Ireddessa?" a woman's voice said from behind the girl making her turn around to see her art teacher Hay lin standing there. "Oh yes Mrs. Hay lin?" she asked wondering why the teacher came to speak to her, "I just wanted to ask if you can come speak to me in my class afterschool it's really important?" she asked Ireddessa who looked confused. "Your not in trouble I just need t speak to you." Ireddessa still not knowing what this was about just nodded her head and turned back around to her friends.

"Great now here comes the hard part of telling them." Hay lin told herself as she walked off to her classroom waiting for the day to be over.

* * *

The last school bell rang signaling that school was over and Hay lin waited for the five girls to come to her room placing the chest with a glowing pink surprise. She then cleared off five desks and placed a cup of water, a candle, a flower pot with only soil and a purple balloon on four of them, "Show time." Yvonne and Rhoda were the first to be there coming about 5 minutes after the bell, "Sorry we're late Hay lin I had to call my dad so he could pick Dautin and Terry up." she said making the art teacher stop in her steps she forgot all about those two luckily Yvonne though about it.

"Hello Mrs. Hay lin I wanted to take your class but my parents thought it would be a waist of time and a class." she explained shaking Hay lin's hand. "So Hay why did you need us to come here?" Yvonne asked standing beside her cousin's desk with the chest. "That will be revealed soon ok just take a seat please while we wait for the others." Hay lin says gesturing towards the desks that she set up. Rhoda sat in the chair with a pot and Yvonne sat in the one with the balloon.

Adriana was the next one to come in, "Ok Mrs. Hay lin what should we choose for the project, what are you guys doing here? She asked noticing Yvonne and Rhoda sitting there. "We don't know." they said with Ireddessa running through the door followed by Faith. "Whoa is this some type of party?" Faith asked seeing everyone in the room waiting for a explanation on why they were there.

"Finally everyone is here." Hay lin said closing the door and locking it so nobody would interrupt them, "Um Hay lin why did you lock the door?" Yvonne asked wondering why her cousin was acting so weirdly today. "Um well you see there is a different...the five of you have been...you all have. Argh how did my grandmother do this?!" she said angry unable to get the thoughts in her head out of her mouth.

"Mrs. Hay lin spit it out people have places to be." Ireddessa said a little coldly getting the teacher back on track, "Sorry Ireddessa but I have a story to tell the five of you maybe it would be better if I just show you." Hay lin said getting a paintbrush from her supplies and twirling it in the air. Ireddessa made her way to the door ready to leave when the room went dark and the only light was coming form Hay lin's paintbrush which was purple. The art teacher then just painted a purple line in the middle of the air which transformed into a map of the universe with more planets then they have learned about in school.

The girls wanted to scream and run out of the room but for some reason were all stuck to the floor unable to move just look at the show in amazement. Now with the kids full undivided attention Hay lin got her confidence back , "Now girls the universe is home to a plethora of planets and dimensions Earth and our solar system being a small part of it." Hay lin started to explain with the planets starting to move around the room revolving around Hay lin and maneuvering around the girls who were amazed, curious and terrified all at the same time.

"Um I would love to wake up now." Faith said hoping that this was all some sort of dream, "I can assure you Faith this isn't a dream. The universe was once a peaceful and happy place ran by the forces of good." hay lin said then painting a square to reveal Phobos and how Meridian looked when he was ruler Faith recognizing him from her dream. "Unfortunately though on the planet known as Meridian an evil tyrant named Phobos took over and made it a planet of darkness." she said then painted the symbol of a flower which reveled Elyon as a teenager.

"He tried to take the power of his little sister and true heir to the throne Elyon an old friend of mine, who taken from Meridian and brought to earth for her protection. In order to protect her, Earth and all the other planets in the universe the council of Kandrakar raised the veil a mystical barrier between worlds." she continued drawing a circle that revealed the castle of Kandrakar. "So that's it, that's what you wanted to show us?" Adriana asked nonchalantly but she really wanted there to be more.

"No that's not all, portals started opening in the veil to earth where his evil can slip through. So the council decided to use the power of the Heart of Kandrakar to empower five young female warriors with the power of the elements to close these portals and stop this evil as guardians." Hay lin said finally painting a heart which formed the Heart of Kandrakar with the aurameres surrounding it. "I was a guardian when I was your age and so was my grandmother before me but now the responsibility has been passed on to the new generation." she said twirling her paintbrush so the aurameres moved to the girls.

"Wait you m-mean us?" Yvonne asked as the grayish blue auramere came towards her glowing with her face in it. "Yes Yvonne mean the five of you: Adriana you are the new guardian of water." Hay lin said as the marine blue auramere went towards the goth who felt weird and moved her hands to whoosh it away but inadvertently caused the glass of water to tip over but for the water to float in midair before falling because of her being freaked out. Hay lin chuckled before moving on to Ireddessa, "Ireddessa you have been chosen as the guardian of fire." she said then Ireddessa snapped her fingers like instinct which made a spark appear on the candle but before she new it the whole desk was on fire from her power which Adriana put out with the water she got from the floor.

"Uh Rhoda your the next guardian of earth." She said gesturing towards the flowerless pot where Rhoda waved her hand over which created a small rose which started to grow and grow till the pot broke open revealing the large floor and it's roots. "Yvonne darling your the guardian of air just like me. Blow." she said handing Yvonne the balloon which expanded so wide that it popped when she blew into it. "Um Mrs. Lyndon you said five warriors but there's only four elements where do I come in on this?" Faith asked looking around not noticing the pink auramere right behind her. Hay lin smiled before going to get the chest off her desk, "Faith you're the next guardian of quintessence the power over energy, electricity and pure life-force. With that power you are also chosen to be the leader of the guardians as keeper of this the Heart of Kandrakar source of all your powers."

Hay lin said before opening the chest which reveled the Heart of Kandrakar glowing a bright pink ad slowly moving towards Faith, "This is just like my dream." she said before finally grasping the magic crystal for the first time feeling like she has been lost her whole life without it. Suddenly the lights turned back off and the images from Hay lin's story all disappeared leaving behind the 5 shocked girls in awe about their new destiny. "This is so cool when do we start how d we control out powers?" Rhoda said jumping up and down in her seat.

"You already have, there's a new threat in Meridian that has made the Council raise the veil once again and I fear it's much worse then Phobos. Faith, Adriana, Ireddessa, Rhoda and Yvonne you girls have been chosen as the new generation of the guardians of the veil." The girls stood there in awe on what they all just heard not knowing how to process this information.

"Cool joke Mrs. Hay lin but I'm not buying it." Ireddessa said before moving leaving out the room, "Well I do believe you Mrs. Hay lin, I really do but protecting the world doesn't seem like my style but I'll defiantly be using my powers thanks." Adriana said before leaving out behind Ireddessa. "Sorry Hay lin I have to think about it." Yvonne said in an apologetic voice, "What's there to think about we have cool powers over the elements so we can save the universe from some evil magical force I'm in." Rhoda said shocking Yvonne from her rush into action but that has always has always been Rhoda.

"But I'm only in if you're in Yvonne. So please come with me?" Rhoda pleaded making Yvonne just roll her eyes before unwillingly nod her head to say that's she'll join them. Then all eyes went to Faith who just stood there quietly, "I don't think I'm up to do something with so much at risk." she said believing every word the art teacher said because it really did explain everything happening to her lately. "You are ready Faith why else would you be chosen to be their leader." Hay lin said reassuringly rubbing the girls shoulder. With careful thinking Faith finally nodded her head to say that she'll join. "Yes we have three guardians hopefully the other two will come along, till then you guys need to practice go the abandoned warehouse district will be perfect just make sure nobody see's you okay." Hay lin said before grabbing her stuff and leaving out of the room.

"So lets get to practicing guys, I need to go home first and tell my parents I have to do something s lets meet their at sunset ok." Rhoda said before rushing out the door so she can get home Yvonne right behind her. Faith decided on just going to the practice area right now nobody will miss her at her house anyways.

* * *

It was sunset in Meridian and Repus stood at the Castle's balcony with Repus and the teenage boy beside him and Elyon right behind him as he spoke to the citizens of the kingdom that he didn't capture. He has stopped the storm to conserve his energy that was draining from him using to much magic. "People of Meridian since your queen has not yet given me what I wanted I have started a deal I will set free one of the prisoners each day starting with this young boy." Ivel said but the boy heard something in his voice and felt like something was wrong.

When Ivel unstrapped him from the chains the boy started to move but was being held back by Repus, "What the hell, let me go." The boy demanded as he struggled to get away from the dark knight, "Everyday until the queen gives me what I need I will set free the spirits of the prisoners and take that energy to strengthen my power that will kill the person choose everyday." he said before snapping his fingers to draw out the boy's spirit. Unfortunately for Ivel though the boy wasn't having it, he flipped up in midair getting away from the spell and Repus before jumping off of the balcony to the ground with surprisingly not a scratch on him.

"After him Repus." Ivel commanded and Repus jumped down to where the boy was but the teenager was to fast for him and he took off out of the castle and into the woods. "Catch him Repus, I the mean time I'll get somebody else to feed off of." Ivel commanded again and Repus followed in quick pursuit of the boy his sword in hand. While Repus chased after the boy Ivel had teleported down to the castle's undergrounds for another prisoner. He was furious and just chose the first person he saw which was a village man who had no idea on what was happening. Ivel then transported the man back to the balcony and started the spell to draw out his spirit, the man started to fly up ad glow white before his spirit was forcefully taken out of his body and given to Ivel who absorbed it into his hands.

The man's lifeless body fell to the ground before disappearing into thin air, everybody just saw how Ivel killed an innocent man but none were more upset then Elyon who felt like it was her fault but she didn't know what Ivel wanted her to give him. Ivel started to laugh maniacally before teleporting off of the balcony slamming the door and recreating the storm outside the people running for safety.

The teenage boy kept on running through the woods getting soaked from the rain that was created from the storm Repus right behind him, "Come here you little brat!" the dark knight called out slashing his sword on trees that he passed. "Not on your life!" The boy called back before quickening his pace only to be copied by Repus who started to sprint after the boy till he finally caught the teenager by his collar. "Where do you think your going?" Repus asked as he turned the boy around.

The boy didn't answer he turned around and threw a punch at Repus' gut which surprisingly through all his armor still hurt the knight, Repus tried to slash his sword at the kid but his reflexes were to fast and he dodged the weapon. The kid then kicked Repus in the jaw before turning the knight around and started to slowly choke him. "What big bad knight cant beat a teenager." the boy taunted as Repus started to gasp for air and he tightened his grip around the dark knight's neck.

Repus conjured a small knife from his weapon pocket and managed to cut the teenage boy deep in his arm making the boy let him go then Repus turned around and made another deep intrusion into the boys gut. "What the little kid can't take a flesh wound?" Repus taunted as the teenager grasped at his wound which was gushing out blood. The boy started to run but he couldn't make it that far because of being hurt trailing with him his own blood, Repus just stalked after him feeling like he finally got the person that he needed.

The boy stumbled upon a bridge over a canyon where he heard a low humming noise from under it, "I'm coming to get you." Repus said as he turned a corner to see the boy crouched on the bridge bleeding out his yellow eyes growing wider and eh started to growl out in pain. "Nice time knowing you kid." Repus said before conjuring an ax to chop the ropes on the bridge which fell down with the boy falling over down to the ground, or so the knight thought. When he looked down Repus saw that the boy was hanging on to a branch from the side of the canyon that was over a cave with a portal.

With all his might the boy let go of the branch and made his way into the cave where the blue swirling portal stood, he didn't know where it went but he knew it would lead him to safety. The boy stumbled into the portal not having any ideas on where he was going but he wasn't alone Repus jumped down the canyon and entered the portal after the kid.

* * *

Faith, Rhoda and Yvonne were at the abandoned warehouse district and the sun was down, they have been trying for about two house to practice their powers but they still didn't know how to control them. "Come on guys lets just give up." Yvonne said since from the time that they got here none of them have been able to do anything. "Come on Yvonne 10 more minutes?" Rhoda asked still trying to make a flower grow out of the ground but still nothing.

"Face it Rhoda my cousin was just playing a prank on us." Yvonne said grabbing her book bag, "But it seemed so real I mean all the pictures in midair the things we were able to do with the things on the desk." Rhoda said a little disappointed at the matter. "That was all a trick why do you think we can't do it now." she deducted ready to go, "But things have been happening to all of us lately besides she said the heart was the source of our powers." Rhoda said gesturing to Faith who was trying to use the crystal.

"She did but Mrs. Lyndon really didn't tell me how to work it." Faith said twirling the crystal in front of her eyes, "I say we try again tomorrow." Faith said grabbing her bags not wanting to give up just yet on this new guardian thing. Rhoda and Yvonne nodded in agreement as the three started to leave. Before any of them got far though they heard a loud sound that came with a flashing blue light, they turned around to see a swirling blue vortex there. "What the hell is that?" Rhoda asked as she and Yvonne got behind Faith for protection.

The portal started to flash lightening as someone stepped, or rather fell through onto the floor. The girls at first hesitated but then saw that he was bleeding, they ran to the injured teenager. "Oh my god are you ok." Faith asked as she and the other girls turned him over but they got no answer, when they saw his face though Faith recognized him instantly. "Wait he's that guy from my dream." she stated making the other girls confused but before they could ask questions though the portal started to flash lightening again and a figure in black armor with a sword in hand.

The girls screamed at the sight and tried to run but stopped when they remembered the boy was still hurt, "We can't leave him there." Rhoda said trying to move the boy. "Why not that armor thing is probably after him." Yvonne said terrified out of her mind, before they could say anything else the figure was there slashing his sword at them. "AHHHHHHH get away from me." Yvonne screamed when he tried to touch her sending him over some boxes with a big gust of wind. "What was that?" Rhoda asked as they helped the boy up and started running but were to slow because of his injury, "I don't know." Yvonne said as they tried to run.

Repus got up and it didn't take long for him to catch up to the girls, "Hello girls." he said and Rhoda screamed causing vines to grow and constrain him. While the dark knight tried to make his way through the vines Faith thought of a quick idea, "We need to get out of here but we can't leave him so put him in here?" she said carrying a wheelbarrow she found and Rhoda and Yvonne put the boy in the cart before they started running off this time with much more speed.

They were faster but not fast enough since Repus got right behind them with his sword trying to stab the girls. The girls ran to a dead end and where now cornered by Repus who has conjured an ax to deal with them, "Give me the boy you have o idea who you're dealing with." he said but Faith wasn't having it, the boy was in trouble and they needed to get him out of here.

Without even thinking Faith brought out the Heart of Kandrakar and created a pink force-field that stopped Repus in his tracks, "What is this, wait the Heart of Kandrakar." he said but wasn't allowed a closer look since the force-field blasted him off somewhere and the girls didn't care where. "Finally we got it working." Rhoda said as they got up, "Time for celebrating is later Rhoda we need to help this boy." Yvonne said gesturing to the incredibly injured boy seemed like he needed medical attention.

"Well where can we take him not a hospital." Faith asked surprisingly more colder than she wanted, "Why not?" Yvonne asked a little confused. "Because how are we going to explain that he came from a blue vortex with some crazed black knight after him." Rhoda said getting Faith's point on why he cant go to a hospital. The teenager in the cart started to moan and move around catching the girls attention, "See he's not even that hurt let's just take him to your cousin okay she was a guardian after all maybe she knows how to help us." Faith suggested ad the other agreed as they ran off to the art teacher's house.

* * *

Eric groaned as he got up from his bed and went to go open the door, when he opened the door he saw his wife's cousin standing there in a panic. "Yvonne what are you doing here do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked yawning into his fist. "Yeah sorry Eric but can you please get Hay lin please it's an emergency." Yvonne pleaded ad Eric just nodded his head before going up to get his wife. "Hay lin, Yvonne's at the door she needs you." Eric said before going back to sleep.

Luckily Hay lin wasn't sleep she was to busy thinking about how the guardians were going to do, she got up and wet down the stairs. "Hey Yvonne how did practice go?" she asked leaning against the door. "Well about that." Yvonne said signaling for Faith and Rhoda to wheel the boy around so she could see him. "You guy attacked a boy?" Hay lin asked shocked at the sight. "What you should be asking is why three teenage girls were able to push a wheelbarrow with an unconscious teenage boy in it almost 4 miles without being asked what happened." Rhoda said disappointed in the police system of the city. "No Mrs. Hay lin we did not attack him see what had happened was..." Faith started but was cut off by Yvonne. "We couldn't use our powers so we started to leave but before we could leave this blue swirly thing appeared and he fell out of it with some knight thing following him so we got the knight away but this boy is really hurt and bleeding see." she said all in one breath.

When Hay lin went to see the boy though he was fine not a cut on his body and he just seemed to be knocked out, "Well I swear he was bleeding." Yvonne said shocked at how much he has healed. "Well anyway he probably was through a lot so he can stay in the guest bedroom tonight I'll explain to Eric in the morning, so how was your first transformation do you unlike your guardian outfits?" Hay lin asked but the girls stopped when she asked.

"Transformation, Guardian outfits?" Rhoda asked both confused and excited, "Wait you didn't transform then how did you defeat the knight and close the portal?" Hay lin asked and the three just stood there awkwardly laughing. "Well you see we have no idea how we stopped the night and since you never told us how to work the heart the portal is still open." Faith said scratching the back of her head. Hay lin just sighed before speaking, "Ok we'll close the portal tomorrow just let me put him in the guestroom then I'll drive you guys home." she said before picking up the young unconscious boy and taking him up the stairs.

Hay lin placed him gently on the bed before going back to drive the girls home, when they were in the car Faith was starting to worry for the boy. "Um Mrs. Hay lin will do you think he'll be ok?" Faith asked, "I believe he will it seems that he healed from the attack pretty quickly but don't worry about that okay." she answered before turning on Rhoda's street dropping her out, "By guys see you tomorrow." she said before going to her house. "It's just..." Faith started but stopped she wanted to tell them about her dream with the boy but didn't know how to explain it. "It's just what Faith?" Yvonne asked but Faith just shook her head nothing before she left the car when Hay lin dropped her off at her house still thinking about the boy.

* * *

Meanwhile in an alley way at the district there was a pile of boxes with a hand popping out of it, "So the guardians have been reborn they're not a threat to my master just a bump in the road, but I need to catch that kid and teach him a lesson about disrespecting Master Ivel. " Repus said before slashing his ax against a metal poll knocking it down and stalking off to the direction of the city.


	3. We're FAIRY

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I've decided on how I'm going to update my stories. For this story I'm going to update every Thursday while for my power rangers one the last part of each 'episode' will be updated every Sunday. **_

_**This will be weekly unless I have to do something like a school project when it starts backup or something like that. **_

* * *

**Previously on F.A.I.R.Y.~ **When Hay lin told the girls about their destiny of being guardians the team didn't come together. Meanwhile Elyon and the people at the castle are being held captive Ivel who has started to kill off the citizens until Elyon gives him what he wants. The mysterious boy escapes to earth with Repus right behind him and is brought to Hay lin's house by Faith, Rhoda and Yvonne.

* * *

The sun was just rising on earth after the girls stressful night but not one of them could sleep well not Faith anyway, she woke up in her closet of a bedroom. She hoped out of her twin sized bed and went straight for the shower making sure not to make it to long so she wouldn't wake up the rest of the people in the house. After Faith was done she went back into her small room and went to a box of her clothes, she pulled out a red blouse with blue skinny jeans and her pink knitted sweater which was luckily not ruined from the rain.

Once she was dressed Faith looked around the room to see if she forgot something, it was a small room about the size of a small laundry room. The walls were bare since she wasn't aloud to hang any of her pictures or posters, her uncle Vernin saying it will only mess them up. She had her twin sized bed at the corner with a pink comforter over it and a small dresser at the foot of the bed with a picture of her mom and dad on it and her cellphone and the Heart in a drawer. There was a small closet on the opposite wall of her bed and a window at the end of the room that overlooked the backyard.

Faith grabbed her cellphone, backpack and Heart before leaving out of her room and going down to the kitchen for some toast which was all she's allowed to eat for breakfast before leaving to check on the teen boy. To get into the kitchen though you had to pass the living room where Faith saw her little cousin Joshua sitting watching TV. "Josh what are you doing up so early?" Faith asked the boy who was shocked at the voice but calmed down when he saw it was only Faith. He was about 8 years old with short messy brown hair and eyes, he was wearing dinosaur pajamas with matching slippers watching a cartoon.

"I had to use the bathroom and I just couldn't get back to sleep, how about you?" he responded with an award winning smile that everyone loved especially Faith. Since she has moved here Joshua was the only one in the house that didn't treat her like she was a slave or not human, he treated her with respect and kindness like the appliances did. He was the only one that cared for her wellbeing and asked questions about her day which annoyed Nicole and her Aunt and Uncle a lot because they feel he loves Faith more then them.

"Oh I have to meet with one of my teachers at school real quick." she said but she knew that wouldn't be enough for the nosey little boy. "Why this early the sun is barely up?" he asked following Faith into the kitchen, "Well because it's really important and we cant talk about it during school, and I need to get going so I cant answer any more questions ok." Faith said getting her toast before leaving out the house for Hay lin's.

* * *

Faith wasn't the only one wanting to check on the boy, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Ivel yelled at Repus through a mirror that Repus used a spell on to make an inter-dimensional communication with his master. "I said I lost the boy but it wasn't my fault-" Repus said trying to defend himself but was stopped by his wizard master who was furious at him, "YEAH IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT YOU GOT AMBUSHED AT THE PORTAL BY A BUNCH OF LITTLE GIRLS!" he yelled louder rolling his eyes at the excuse. "No they weren't no ordinary girls master they had the Heart of Kandrakar."

Ivel stopped his yelling when he heard that, "You said they had the Heart of Kandrakar, that means they must be-" Ivel started but his sentence was finished by the Knight Repus. "The Guardians of the Veil, but they're new and there was only three of them. They're all weak the fact that they beat me was pure luck." Repus said with a smirk on his face. "Yeah but that pure luck might return we must take the Heart from them before they learn how to use it so I can use its power for my own benefit." Ivel said laughing along with Repus until he stopped both of them.

"Repus did you hear me find those girls and that boy then destroy them but don't forget about the Heart." Ivel commanded but was stopped by Repus, "How am I to track them though master?" the knight asked ad Ivel just rolled his eyes at the knight. "Use this book it will glow whenever you are close to any of them and also draw you closer." Ivel explained conjuring an old looking book in front of the knight before disconnecting their communication. Repus understood his master and left the abandoned warehouse that he found the mirror and heading out to find his targets. "Soon enough nobody will be able to be in my masters way." he said ominously as he stalked down the street searching for where he needs to be at the moment.

* * *

**~Theme Song~**

* * *

Faith knocked on Hay lin's door surprised when Rhoda was the one that answered it for her, "Uh hi Rhoda what are you doing here?" Faith asked as she entered the house to see Hay lin and Yvonne in the living room sitting down. "I guess the same reason You're here to check on the boy to see if he's okay." Rhoda answered and Faith nodded to show she understood.

"So how is he doing?" Faith asked going to sit by Yvonne who looked towards her cousin, "Well he didn't wake up at all last night and he's still sleep so he's been doing alright I guess this never happened when I was a guardian other then the time we attacked our history teacher but that was pure misunderstanding." Hay lin said shocking the kids who looked at her weirdly from her comment.

"Lets not dwell on him though first we need to figure out who that night was and close the portal, 'cause I have a feeling that something big is happening in Meridian that needs you're immediate attention." Hay lin said getting the girls attention back on track walking over to Faith. "Now Faith do you have the Heart with you?" the old air guardian asked and Faith nodded getting the pink crystal from her backpack's hidden pocket inside. "What does it matter w barely got out alive the last time with the three of us if Ireddessa and Adriana don't join us we're doomed." Yvonne said punching her knee accidently sending a gust of wind knocking down a lamp. "Sorry Hay lin."

"It's ok but I agree with you the guardians of the veil are supposed to be a group of five not a group of three, you won't have enough power with just the three of you." Hay lin said remembering when she was a guardian how they would all be weak if they weren't together. "That's a problem because those two refuse to join us and it's going to be hard t convince them." Rhoda said rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Then were going to have to convince them, even if they're with us or not a whole world is at stake. Besides they're still in trouble they still are technically guardians which means that knight might be after them." Faith said standing up from her seat. "How do you suggest we do that then it's not going to be easy?" Yvonne asked and Faith though of an idea.

While the girls discussed their plan for convincing Ireddessa and Adriana the boy stirred in his sleep upstairs in the guestroom, "No, No, Stop it!" he said in his sleep dreaming about Ivel and Repus kidnapping him. "Hello is anybody in here?" Eric asked half asleep as he entered the guestroom hearing the boy talking in his sleep. Eric was wide-awake when he saw the boy in the bed, "Who the hell are you?!" he screamed asked since he didn't recognize the boy making the teen wake up.

Hay lin and the girls heard Eric and rushed up the stairs to see the teen boy standing on the bed in a fighting position with Eric holding a baseball bat that just happened to be in the room. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE, WHO'RE YOU?!" Eric asked the boy who looked confused about his surroundings, _'where the hell am I?'_ he thought. Eric was about to attack the boy with the bat when Hay lin stopped him, "Eric no he's a kid, I saw him last night and he seemed hurt so I brought him in here to rest ok." Hay lin explained and Eric backed down knowing his Wife's overly helpful personality .

"Well thanks mam but I need to be going trust me." The boy said jumping off the bed and heading out the door, Eric tried to stop and apologize to the boy but was only pushed into the wall hard when touching him. The boy walked into the room but froze when he saw Faith, "You" he whispered before shaking his head ad walking down the stairs and out of the house.

"What was that all about it looked like he recognized you." Rhoda whispered to Faith who shrugged not wanting to tell them about her dream. "Hay lin you can't help everybody you see, some of them just aren't grateful." Eric said rubbing his shoulder that he fell on before going back to his and Hay lin's room to get ready since it was almost that time for the girls to go to school and him for work. "Yvonne your brother and sister are going to be here any second, I'll drive all f you to school but it will be a little squished then during lunch come to my room so we can discuss things." Hay lin said when she finished the doorbell rang signaling Dautin and Terry are there.

* * *

In Meridian Ivel paced around the throne room ranting on as Elyon listened from her bubble prison, "It seems that the council of Kandrakar have found out about me because they have chosen a new group of guardians to stop me." he said smirking Elyon gaining a smile on her face. "looks like you're in trouble if these new guardians are anything like the WITCH girls then you might as well give up now." she said laughing remembering how even when it looked tough the past guardians would never give up on the fight.

Ivel just started to chuckle balling his fists, "Oh but they aren't your little WITCH girls though Elyon, may I call you Elyon, see Repus said there was only three of them not the full group and they didn't even know how to use their powers. They are definitely no threat to me, in fact once I steal the heart of Kandrakar from them I'll be unstoppable." the old wizard said laughing lightening forming in his fists. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Elyon yelled over the Wizard's laugh who stopped and glared at the queen.

"Who do you think you are? Telling me what I can or can't do you don't have the right, after what your family did to mine." he said furiously balling his fist which was becoming engulfed in black flames. "What? What did my family do to you that was so bad tell me!" she asked earning a glare from the wizard who then sent her bubble flying across the room the queen screaming inside.

Ivel smirked at the screams of the queen _'That's what she gets for what she did to my family.' _he thought remembering back when he was a kid.

_~Flashback~_

_The five year old Ivel was in his room of the castle playing with his brother Elad, "Ivel I order you to go fetch me a turkey leg." the older brother declared with a cover tied over his back. "I'm not doing that Elad." Ivel said crossing his arms. "You have to because I'm the king and you have to do whatever I tell you do now march." Elad said pointing to the door Ivel licking his tongue at his brother before leaving out of the room. _

_Ivel went down the hall to the kitchen when he heard something, it was his father and his advisor arguing about something. Being curious the young boy went to the room he heard the voices and peeped his little head through the door seeing his father, the king and his advisor. "I don't care what you say King Otto I'm doing it anyway." the advisor said taking a spell book and a small sack off of the desk behind him before going to leave the room. "You worthless piece of shit, how could you betray me like this?" King Otto asked angrily the advisor just ignoring him leaving the room not even acknowledging the young prince. _

_"Zilch come back here right now!" Otto ordered following his advisor but stopped when he saw his son Ivel standing there. "Ivel what are you doing here?" he asked changing his angry attitude to that of a playful father. "Me and Elad were playing king and he told me to go get him a turkey leg but I stopped when I heard you yelling, is everything okay daddy?" Ivel asked never hearing his father yell or so angry before. "Oh everything's fine Ivel I just no need to talk with your mommy real quick ok so go get Elad his turkey ad make sure you behave yourself." his father said going to talk with his wife Ivel watching as his father left wondering what was the matter with him. _

_~End of Flashback~_

Ivel growled out in frustration, _'If I would have known that he was in trouble I would have helped him then maybe it wouldn't have happened.' _he thought outraged before stopping Elyon's bouncing bubble right in front of him. "What do you want from us?" she asked him for what felt like the umpteenth time, "What I want is what your ancestors took from me and my family and I know you know where it is now tell me!" he screamed at her anger clearly evident in his voice. "I don't know what you're talking about! Even if I did if my family took it from yours that must mean you didn't deserve it" she told him only for him to use his telekinetic powers to slowly crush her heart.

"If it wasn't for the fact that I need you to find what I want I'd kill you right now, but instead I'll kill off the party people till you give it to me." Ivel said smirking and letting go his telekinetic grip of her heart allowing her to live and leaving out for his prisoners. "Wait stop do what you want with me just don't hurt anybody else please?" Elyon pleaded but was just ignored by Ivel who teleported down to the depths of the castle. "Guardians please help us?" she whispered sinking down on her knees starting to cry wishing for help from Meridian's latest tormentor.

* * *

Ireddessa woke up at the sound of her alarm clock and groaned at the sound. She really didn't want to go to school today since she would have Hay lin's art class and didn't want to see her after what happened the previous day. _'That teacher is crazy trying to convince me magic is real and I'm some special guardian of a world._' she thought to herself dismissing her clock and getting up in her bed.

_'Although it would explain the things that's been happening...NO it cant be real, but than again.'_ she continued to argue in her head as she left her room for the bathroom. Her room was big with bright white walls covered with different paintings from India and some of her favorite boy bands. She had a queen sized bed with a yellow comforter and pillows with blue carpets under her bed, desk, and in front of her closet. Her desk was blue and had a computer on it along with her school items, and some pottery she got from India that she collects.

Her dresser had 4 drawers and was beside her window that overlooked the backyard, green curtains covering the glass light enough to always let light through. Her closet was on the opposite side of her bed with both clothes she already had and clothes that her grandparents had sent her from India. She reentered her room with a robe surrounding her going to get dressed.

Ireddessa picked out a blue blouse with white jeans and a blue pair of Adidas. When she was done Iri went and got her book bag from under her desk and grabbed her textbook. _'Hm she's crazy that's all there is to it and I'm going to tell somebody if she tries to tell me some crazy story again.'_ she thought to herself as she picked up her art folder angry at the art teacher. As he anger for Hay lin grew though the folder started to grow warmer as warmer before it started to smoke and burst into flames. "AHH" Ireddessa screamed but she didn't drop the folder. Instead she dropped her book bag and held the folder with both hands mesmerized by the glowing red flame coming from the burning plastic.

When Ireddessa realized what she was doing she dropped the folder and put the flame out with her book bag. She then quickly exited her room and ran down the stairs into the kitchen startled by her folder. "Morning Iri!" her brother said jumping from behind a plant startling the already shocked girl even more, "Morning Ajay." she said trying to stay calm but failed miserably. "What's wrong Iri I heard you scream up stairs and now you're acting weird." Ajay deducted questioning his older sister.

"Nothing's wrong with me Ajay, but I'm not hungry so can you just drive me to school when you're done?" Ireddessa asked her father sitting at the table who nodded. "Ireddessa are you sure about that I made homemade Belgium waffles with sausage and eggs along with individual fruit bowls for each of us." Her mother said coming into the table with a big tray of all the food on it. Just with one whiff of the food Ireddessa's fear disappeared replaced by her hunger and anticipation for the food she see's her mom carrying. "Maybe I'm a little hungry." she said sitting down at her usual spot at the table.

Ireddessa's attitude quickly turned when she felt the rising heat from under her hands, and seeing smoke starting to seep through the spaces under her fingers. "Um you know what I'm not that hungry and I'll walk to school ok by." she told her family all in one breath rushing as she grabbed her book bag and ran outside the door. "Hey Are you sure?" her mother asked Ireddessa but was only answered by a door slam. "Hm wonder what's bothering her Gale." Her father asked getting ready to dig into his breakfast plate. "I don't know Moh, I just don't know. Hey do you smell smoke" her mother asked taking a whiff of the air not knowing about Ireddessa almost setting the table on fire.

* * *

Ireddessa ran for almost two blocks before stopping to take a breath panting from all the running she just did. All Iri needed to do though was get away from her house though not wanting to set her home on fire. She looked down at her hand in disbelief at what she's been experiencing, "This cant be happening." she said staring at her hands tears forming in her eyes. "This is all that teacher's fault she turned me into some sort of freak." she stated the anger evidence in her voice as she balled her fists which started to emit a strong heat energy from them and a flame burning inside the pupils of her eyes as the angry teen ran down the street towards her school.

The girl kept on running till she ran into a dude in black knight armor holding a book knocking both of them down, "Sorry sir, what's up with the getup?" she asked noticing what the older man was wearing. The man just grunted and got up going to pick up the book he was carrying when it started to glow and vibrate beside the girl, "Hm that was easier than I thought." he said smirking Ireddessa not noticing as she got up and dusted off her pants.

Ireddessa was about to started to walk again but was stopped by her the man grasping at her arm forcing her closer to him, "Found you, don't think your powers can save you." Repus said dragging the girl into a nearby alley. "Stop let go of me!" she screamed struggling to get free from the dark knights clutches and runaway to freedom. Repus only tightened his grip around her wrist though twisting it causing Ireddessa to have a horrible pain run up her arm, "I said let go of me!" she screamed with Repus only laughing drawing a sword. His laughs stopped though when he felt a searing pain surge through his hand pulling it back to reveal a burn mark made from the panicking teen girl.

"Don't think you guardians will be able to stop my master Ivel from getting his revenge on the world." he told the girl getting his sword ready to stab the girl, "Please stop I don't know what you're talking about." she said but was ignored by the knight. Repus got ready to swing his sword but was surprised when his sword was melted by a ball of fire the molten steel dripping on his hand and armor. While Repus help his arm in agony Faith took it as an opportunity to run for life hoping he didn't follow her, "This is definitely all that teachers fault." she whispered to herself looking over her shoulder to see if Repus was following her.

* * *

Back on meridian Ivel was in the throne room with Elyon and the victim he chose to kill today, a young woman with red curly hair and brown eyes she was no older than 20. A look of pure happiness not yet knowing the true intentions of Ivel' when he said he'll 'set them free', her ignorance reminding Ivel once again about his youth.

_~Flashback~_

_It was midnight and Ivel was having a nightmare, "Help me, HELP ME!" he screamed in his sleep jolting up in his bed sweating eyes wide and heart pumping faster than a cheetah on steroids. He hopped out of his bed and stepped on the floor his feet touching the cold stone floor sending a shiver up his spine, but that was soon forgotten as he started walking out of his room down the hall to his parents holding his pillow close to his chest. _

_"What do you mean he's not helping us anymore." the young boy heard his mother say from behind her and her husband's closed door distress evident in her usually happy voice. "I mean Zilch betrayed us and left the castle. He took the book with him, luckily he didn't take this though only a duplicate." Ivel's father said. Curious on what his parents were talking about the five year old boy cracked open the door just enough for him to see in but not to far for his parents to notice. _

_What his father was holding seemed to be a small orange/yellow talisman that looked like a pentagram with a diamond incrusted center. "Without this he cant use the book properly." Otto said, but the queen was not amused. "It doesn't matter if he can use the book or not, if anything gets out our whole family can be in trouble. we need to get deal with him." Ivel's mother said rather then sounding determined though, she sounded more desperate. "Bessby darling don't worry nothing is going to happen to us." Otto said trying to consul his wife. _

_Bessby shushed him though when she heard a tiny high pitched sneeze come from the door that she now noticed was cracked a little, "Who goes there?" She asked eyes squinting in anger for being spied on by somebody. Knowing he was caught Ivel opened the door all the way revealing himself to his parents who's faces automatically turned from anger to sympathetic. "Ivel what are you ding up so late?" Bessby asked her son going to the five year old. "I had a nightmare and wanted to come ad stay in the bed with you, but I heard you and daddy talking about Zilch what's happening?" the boy asked innocently wanting to get an answer. He was always fond of Zilch, he was Ivel's favorite of the many advisor's that his father has and his parents knew that. _

_"It's nothing Ivel for you to worry about right now just come on to bed and forget okay." Bessby said a crack in her voice not wanting Ivel to know everything that was going on. Otto agreed and picked up the five year old wizard carrying him to the bed covering him up with the covers, "Now Ivel what was your dream about?" Otto asked his son who started explaining the whole ordeal as if it was something horrible. _

_~End of flashback~_

Ivel slammed his fist down on Elyon's throne nearly breaking the armrest from the strength of his anger, _'Why did they try to hide it from me, I could of helped them.' _he thought to himself eyes rage evident on his facial expression. "Um sir when will you let me go free, my grandfather is ill and I no he worries for me and he needs someone to care for him." The girl asked still oblivious to Ivel's true intentions with her. "When sunset comes is when you'll be set free got it. Now don't interrupt my thinking anymore or I'll choose somebody else to set free and your ill grandfather will never see you again!" Ivel spat out fury raging through his voice his shouting forcing both the girl and Elyon's bubble prisons to push back.

The girl now frightened did as he was told curling herself into a ball making sure not to make a peep so she wouldn't anger the wizard. "Ivel please stop, let her go. Let all of them go." Elyon pleaded to the wizard who only glared at the queen before answering the same way he always did, "I will stop when you what I want." he said calmly before standing up from the throne and staling out of the room to the library not letting Elyon ask another question. The queen huffed at the wizard how is she to give him what he wants if she doesn't now what it is.

"Queen Elyon why don't you just give him what he wants, then he will be able to let everybody else go?" the girl whispered to Elyon, the queen barely able to hear her soft voice. "I can't give him what he wants since he wont tell me what IT is." Elyon said emphasizing the word it, "Besides he's not letting anybody go he's been lying to you guys. When he says 'set you free' he means he's going to kill you with a spell and take your soul to fuel his power." Elyon explained and the girl froze her face filled with horror.

Even though the girl didn't want to believe Elyon deep down she knew it was true and started panicking. "Oh my god my grandfather, I need to get out of here." She said sobbing. "I know we all do." Elyon said looking up at the roof of the throne room wondering how after being peaceful for 15 years, can her planet become worse then before Phobos took power.

* * *

Meanwhile on earth the teenage boy was wandering the streets of Boston earning stares from people as he walked down the streets, _'Where the hell am I?' _he asked himself not recognizing his surroundings. He kept on walking till he bumped into somebody, "Hey watch where you're going." the boy said getting up before seeing who he had bumped into. The person was a 16 year old boy wearing all goth clothing with black spiked hair and a spikes neck brace. He wasn't alone either, behind him were some other teen Goths of different ages among them Adriana and Isiah.

"No, you watch out. You made me spill my coffee." the goth teen said coldly and deep making a small shiver run down the teen spine, but that wasn't enough to make him back down though. "It's not my fault that you spilled your coffee now back off." The boy said sternly balling his fists in anger, but the boy just smirked.

"You obviously don't know who I a so let me introduce myself, I'm Forack and this is our turf." the spiked hair teen said gesturing to his surroundings and the boy looked around. He was beside a building with extremely tent windows and a sign that read, 'A Dark Paradise '. "You shouldn't be messing with black magic, that's dangerous." the teen said oblivious to the fact that he was talking to Goths who were completely harmless. "Who do you think you are telling us how to run our lives." Forack said an from the looks of the people behind him they were all upset about the boy's statement.

The teen noticed how he angered them and was ready to fight all of them if he needed to balling his fist and snarling lowly. He was about to throw a punch at Forack who was ready to defend himself, but stopped when he smelt something. _'What the hell is that, it smells like molten steel and burning flesh.' _the boy thought before quickly turning around to see Repus walking over to him with a book in hand. Recognizing it as a tracking book the teenage boy automatically realized that he was after him and ran for his dear life, accidently bumping into Adriana and ripping off some of her shirt.

"You son of a bitch, get back here!" Adriana yelled out to the boy who just ignored her and kept on running down the street and across the corner. Adriana was about to run after the teen from Meridian, but was held back by Isiah telling her it wasn't worth it. Forack chuckled slightly before snapping his fingers and pointing which told the others that they were walking to school now.

As the others walked Adriana stayed behind for a moment with Isiah looking at the tare of her shirt, "That boy ripped my favorite shirt." she said to herself anger in her eyes. "Looks like he ripped through some of your skin to." Isiah said both him and Adriana finally noticing some blood dripping from where her shirt was ripped with three fresh deep claw marks. _'What the hell?" _Adriana thought to herself before grabbing a napkin from her handbag and pouring some water from her water bottle onto it placing it on her cut. "You might need to get that checked out with the nurse when we get to school." Isiah said seeing how the pressure of the napkin was bringing more blood out.

The two quickly started walking towards the school catching up with their other friends.

* * *

Ireddessa however was already at the school and she was storming into Hay lin's classroom which was nearly halfway empty since there was still 10 minutes till everybody had to be in class. "Hay lin can I talk to you please in private!" the Indian girl gritted through her teeth confusing her teacher and the few students that were in the room. Hay lin walked out of the classroom and into the hallway following Ireddessa to the hall behind her classroom where no students were. "Ireddessa wh-" Hay lin started but was cut off by the younger teen furious for some reason.

"Take this out of me. I have no idea what you did or how you did it but take this power out of me." Ireddessa told her mentor wanting to sound more furious and threatening than she did. "I'm sorry Iri I don't know what you mean?" Hay lin said annoying the teen girl even more. "Don't act like you don't know. This morning I torched and melted my folder, then I almost burn downed my dining room table. That's not all though while I'm walking to school some crazy knight dude attacked me saying that we'll never stop his master's plan for revenge swinging a sword at me." Ireddessa explained to Hay lin who's eyes popped out at the mention of the knight.

"Ireddessa listen to me, you're in danger if he knows who you are. That's a knight from Meridian that attacked Faith, Rhoda and Yvonne last night he's trouble. You need to come with us when we go close the portal for you're own protection." Hay lin said making the Indian girl just widen her eyes in annoyance. "Did you not hear me, I said I want nothing to do with this thing. Now reverse what ever you did to me." Ireddessa irrationally commanded of her teacher who stopped the young teen by grasping her by her shoulders.

"Ireddessa that man is dangerous, it doesn't matter if you accept your destiny or not he will come after you. The only way for you to be safe is to come with us to close the portal with the rest of the girls there you'll be more powerful and able to stop him take it from experience." Hay lin said but Ireddessa just ignored her warnings and told Hay lin that she was crazy and that she was transferring out of the class after today. Ireddessa went back to the class since the bell had just rung and class has started, Hay lin stood there huffing at her stubborn attitude, _'Were we like this when we started?" _she asked herself before walking back to her class.

* * *

The first class of the day was almost over and Adriana was still in the nurses office, she had just finished calling Adriana's parents about her injury. The nurse was about 30 years old and was African American with a red line dyed into her braided hair a small mole under her eye, "Now Ms. Axing may you please tell me how this happened again." the nurse asked just making sure that she got the story straight.

"I already told you Nurse Robinson, while I was walking to school some crazy kid was about to get into a fight with For- sorry I mean Justin, but he got scared of something and ran away tarring my shirt and somehow scratching me." Adriana explained for what seemed like the thousandth time but was only number five. "Well you know what troubles me about that Adriana?" Nurse Robinson asked the teen who jut gave her a look that said 'what'. "What troubles me about this Ms. Axing is that no human is possible of tarring into someone's skin that deep, only a animal could. So either you tell me the truth or I'm going to have to tell your parents more."

Adriana just rolled her eyes at the nurse, "But I am telling you the truth Nurse Robinson, it was some kid." the goth insisted Nurse Robinson still not believing her. "Ms. Axing all I'm asking for is the truth?" the nurse said agitating Adriana, _'I already told you, now can you please just let it go." _she thought and the suddenly Nurse Robinson's attitude completely changed. "Fine Adriana whatever you say just be careful today, those bandages are only temporary till your parents take you to the doctor to get some stitches?" the nurse explained, her previous accusations completely out of her mind.

"Okay Nurse Robinson I'll be careful." Adriana said not really caring before jumping from the count clutching at her side from the sudden pressure. "Adriana I said be careful." the nurse scorned the girl who gave a small smile before leaving the nurses office ignoring what the nurse said. She walked into the hall where she saw a mist of students rushing to their second class of the day since the bell just rung. The young girl started to go down the hall for her next class not wanting to be late when she bumped into somebody, "What the hell?" Was all the girl said before looking up to see one of the ninth grade cheerleaders and Nicole's shadow Gemma.

Gemma slowly got up to see who she bumped into growing a disgusted face when she saw it was Adriana, "You need to watch where you're going freak!" she yelled at Adriana as she got up and went to the water fountain for a drink. Adriana really hated the cheerleaders and how they treated her, she got up and glared at where Gemma was at the water fountain and before she knew it the fountain sprayed water all over Gemma soaking her. While the cheerleader screamed from the sudden water spraying on her Adriana looked around to see that she started the incident before turning the opposite way taking the long way to her class, she would be late but she didn't want to walk through the chaos.

When she was halfway down the hall though she was stopped by Rhoda and Yvonne, "That was crazy, someone could have seen you." Yvonne scorned the goth teen who only rolled her eyes. "It wasn't my fault, I can't control my powers. Besides she deserved it." Adriana said with a smirk not amusing the other girls though. "Well since you don't know how to control your powers then maybe you should come practice with us and Faith this afternoon." Rhoda suggested, but was ignored by Adriana who was tapping her foot in annoyance. "Look I can learn to control my powers by myself, I don't need your help so goodbye." Adriana said before pushing her way between the two girls who looked angry at the rude teen.

"Adriana we need you, there's a portal out at the warehouses and we need to close it, but we don't know how to use the heart ?" Yvonne said making the girl turnaround. "It sounds like you need the Heart of Kandrakar to close the portal, and I don't control that Faith does. So that means you don't need me you need Faith and you already have her so by." Adriana said hoping that the conversation was over with. Even though she did have a point seeing how only Faith was needed to close the portals she didn't know though that all five of them were needed just incase some type of evil slipped through. "Adriana you need to come with us by yourself your in trouble. Something from Meridian came through the portal and he's going to come after us." Rhoda said Adriana stopping in place.

After hearing that Adriana grabbed at her injury from earlier, _'Wait was he from Meridian?" _she thought to herself thinking about the incident that happened earlier before she came to school. "Adriana, did you hear me?" Rhoda asked the goth who was knocked out of her daze, "Yeah I heard you, don't worry about me though." Adriana said continuing down the hall. "Adriana wait, you need to listen to us!" Yvonne called down to her but was ignored. "Come on Yvonne we can try later." Rhoda said pulling back her friend as they went to their class.

The rest of the day Faith, Rhoda, Yvonne and Hay lin tried to convince Adriana and Ireddessa to come with them after school to close the portal but they kept on refusing. After what felt like 100th reject they just decided to give up on them and go to the portal themselves.

* * *

Sunset was close on Meridian and in the castle Elyon was trying desperately to free the girl from her fate. "Queen Elyon it's no use, there's no escape." the girl whispered to the queen who was still trying to free her. "Don't say that I'll free you." she said trying to stay strong even though the queen was starting to feel hopeless herself. "Why cant she say that Elyon, there is no escape." a male's voice said from behind them making Elyon and the girl turn around to see the evil wizard Ivel standing there with an evil smirk on his face.

Elyon stood up in her bubble while the girl screamed, "Now why are you guys trying to escape." Ivel asked acting curious even though he already knew the answer on why. "Why, because you're not letting me free you bastard, you're only using me to use my soul to fuel your powers." the girl screamed at the wizard becoming more and more rattled. "Now calm down missy, you need to stay calm." Ivel said putting his hands through the girls bubble to cores her face like a mother would their child. The girl only smacked the hand away and crawled back from the wizard, "Calm down, you're about to kill me. My grandfather is going to be all al-" she started, but stopped when she started to feel tired before eventually falling asleep.

"What did you do to her?!" Elyon commanded of the wizard who turned in her direction with an evil smile on his face. "Nothing all I did was put a spell over her to calm her down and erase what you told her from her memory. See for my ceremony to work I need them to be calm and almost happy in a way." Ivel explained to the queen who was glaring at him. "Now I have a question for you Elyon, why did you try to save the girl when you cant even get out of your own prison? If you really wanted to stop this all you know what you have to do." Ivel said as if he was in a business meeting acting like nothing has happened.

"I already told you I don't know what you want." Elyon said under her breath just loud enough for Ivel to hear. "Then she and the rest will have to die until you 'figure it out' then it seems Elyon." Ivel said still not believing what Elyon was saying. "The guardians will stop you Ivel and save us, just like the previous guardians did!" Elyon yelled and the old wizard laughed at the statement. "Really, really you think that Elyon. You think the new guardians are going to save you. They can barely control their powers, I have Repus on earth now hunting them down as we speak to kill them and take the heart of Kandrakar, along with that teenage boy that escaped from my clutches. In fact I should go check up on him now." Ivel said leaving the room with an evil grin on his face Elyon praying that the guardians will save them.

* * *

Meanwhile back on earth Repus was getting close to the boy, "Come out, come out wherever you are. There's no place to hide." Repus taunted as the tracing book brought him closer to the boy. The boy was hiding in the back of an old abandoned building when he heard the door opened knowing it was no other than Repus after him, "I need to get out of here." the boy whispered to himself. He heard the knight walk closer to the back and was trying to think of a quick way to get to safety. He checked around his shoulders to make sure Repus wasn't there before he bolted for the door.

He was stopped by the dark knight though who threw a sword at the door, "Don't think you can get away from me that easily boy." Repus said walking over to his direction pulling the sword out of the wall. Once his sword was free Repus pointed it at the boy and slowly started walking towards him, the sharp edge of the sword touching his Adam's apple. The boy held back a gulp as hundreds of thoughts to escape were running through his head, "Don't even think of escaping you little tyrant, there is no escape." Repus said as if he was reading the boy's mind.

The teen from Meridian had no idea on what to do, so he became rash ad grabbed the blade with his bare hands causing his hands to bleed form the cut. Repus was at first confused until he felt the sword start to move back, the teen pushing it back with his strength blood trickling down to the dusty floor. Repus soon lost grip of his sword and the teen pushed the hilt to Repus' face giving him a bloody nose. Repus clutched his nose dropping the sword giving the teen a chance to kick the dark knight in the gut which still knocking the wind out of him, even though he was wearing armor. With the knight out the boy took it as a chance to escape and run for his life, but Repus soon got himself together and was after him once again.

School was over and Adriana was walking out of Wotech with Isiah, "Come on Isiah my parents want me home right away so they can take me to the doctor to get stiches." Adriana told her blue haired friend who was slowly walking behind her. "Sorry Adriana, so he cuts were that bad that you need stitches?" Isiah inquired and Adriana nodded in response as the two left the school's campus, "Yup and Nurse Robinson, didn't believe me when I told her some kid did this to me, saying no teen can cut me like this." Adriana complained even though she was starting to believe that the boy wasn't human and was actually after her because of the whole guardian thing.

As if thinking about the boy conjured him up, he came running down the street bleeding from the palms of his hands. The boy looking behind his back to see if Repus was there not seeing Adriana once again knocking into her and Isiah all three of them falling to the ground. "Hey dude wat-Hey your that kid from earlier!" Isiah exclaimed at the boy who was only looking confused, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about." the boy said getting back to his feet. Adriana was holding her side from falling, it felt like her bandages were tarring apart and her cuts were getting wider. Wincing at the pain she got up to confront the boy but he was already gone back towards the school, "Hey get back here!" she called out running after him holding her side. Isiah tried to stop Adriana but couldn't, when he got back up though he was knocked back down again by Repus who running after Adriana and the boy.

The teenage boy ran onto the campus of the school Adriana right behind him, "Hey you stop running and come here!" she yelled surprising the boy who didn't even notice her following him because of his running. "Look girl I don't know who you are, but you need to get to safety something crazy is out there." the boy explained to Adriana who still thought that he was the threat. "What get to safety from you, I know who you are and don't think you can try to hurt me." Adriana said confusing the meridian teen more and more. He was about to try and reason again, but stopped when Adriana got the water bottle out of her book bag and used her new fund powers to create a ball of water and hurl it at him.

"What the hell, do you work for Ivel to?!" the boy started now thinking the reason why she followed him was to help Repus, "What do you mean?" Adriana asked now being the one confused. "Get the hell away from me!" the boy yelled running from Adriana closer to the school's building only to run into Ireddessa at the door who was leaving late. "Hey! Hey are you alright." she screamed pushing the boy away from her seeing a look of confusion, anger and terror on his face. "Ireddessa let me just warn you that he's from meridian and he's after us Rhoda and Yvonne told me." Adriana told the Indian girl who studied the teen in front of her. "No I'm not, well yes I'm form meridian but I'm not after you guys...hey wait how did you know I was from meridian." he asked and Adriana lifted her shirt to reveal her bandages and the boy looked at them wide eyed.

Ireddessa was confused, eve though she didn't want to be a part of this she did know that Hay lin said there was a knight after them and she was attacked by a knight and this boy didn't look like one. Her confusions were halted when she saw the boy look behind Adriana and she saw the same knight that attacked her earlier that day, "Repus." she heard him whisper in a slightly scared voice. "Adriana he's not after us, he is." Ireddessa said pointing behind Adriana who turned around to see Repus standing there, the goth screamed surprised and ran towards Ireddessa and the boy. "She's right I'm after you guys, and it seems like I hit the jackpot. You little brat and two of the guardians." he said excited.

The boys attitude changed at those words he was sitting next to the guardians, "Wait you guys are the guardians, do something." he said pushing the two girls toward the knight. "Okay I feel like we can deal with him." Adriana said stepping up, "Adriana wait there's no water for you to use." Ireddessa said but it was to late for the goth to back down now Repus swung his sword at the girl who just barely dodged it. He was about to swing his sword at Ireddessa who raised her hand to brace herself unconsciously creating a heat shield melting the sword. Ireddessa ran over to where she saw Adriana squatting holding her side, her sudden movements causing her cuts to hurt more. Repus turned around to the girls pulling out an Ax to hack at them, "AAAH" they screamed as he swung it at them it suddenly being caught by a wall of water the force of the water pushing the weapon back. The water wall didn't last forever though and soon Repus was about to attack again but was stopped when the boy went and started fighting with him.

"Um you guys can help at any time, since you're the guardians." he said struggling with the dark knight. "What gives I thought we were supposed to be all powerful." Adriana asked Ireddessa who shook her head, "That's only when we're altogether with Faith, our 'powers' are stronger as one." she explained they needed to find Faith and the other girls to be stronger. "Wait they're all at the abandoned warehouses right let's try there." Adriana concurred Ireddessa agreed with her. While the girls thought of a plan, the boy was fighting Repus, "Guys." he said as he was knocked down by the knight. "We need to run to where the portal is, follow us." the girls told him before running off the boy and knight after him.

* * *

Meanwhile Faith, Rhoda, Yvonne and Hay lin where at the warehouses, "Girls we cant wait to see if the come we need to close the portal now." Hay lin said and the other girls reluctantly agreed showing their mentor to where the portal was. They approached the portal and Faith took out the Heart of Kandrakar, "Okay now what?" she asked and Hay lin slightly chuckled. "I called my friend Will and she told me what she had to do, just put all of your energy into the heart and think about closing the portal then it will close." Hay lin explained and Faith did as she was told. She placed the heart in the middle of her palms and put all of her energy into it, nothing happened at first but then the heart started to glow and levitate in her hands and glow pink.

"Wait, before you close it, that crazy knight's still here shouldn't we wait for him to go through." Yvonne said, but Hay lin shook her head, "No, other portals will open and he'll go through those, but when there's a portal you must close it now Faith." Hay lin said gesturing towards Faith to close the portal. Rhoda could see that Yvonne was still worried about the knight roaming around earth looking for them, "Don't worry Vonnie, Hay lin has experience in this. Besides if he does stay on earth we'll grow stronger and fight him to the death." Rhoda said and Yvonne gave a questioning thanks. The girls were shushed by Faith though who was trying to concentrate on closing the portal.

She was close to closing the portal when she heard a loud clang from behind her, the girls turned around to see the teenage boy was thrown against a trashcan bleeding from his arms while Adriana and Ireddessa were running from Repus. "AAAH Help us!" Ireddessa screamed as the two girls ran towards Faith, Repus started slowly walking towards them conjuring a cross bow shooting arrows at the girls who started running for their lives. The boy snuck up behind Repus to ambush him grabbing him by the neck, but it wasn't good enough to keep the knight down. Repus pushed the boy back down to the ground who landed on his back, Repus then turned around and stabbed him with an arrow, before beginning to kick him in the gut.

"Faith you need to transform you five to help him." Hay lin said to the panicking girl, "But how Hay lin." she asked holding the heart in her hand. "The same thing with closing the portal, just think about the five of you stronger and able to fight." Hay lin before finding some boxes to hide behind since she was completely helpless right now. Faith tried but she couldn't get the crystal to work under all the pressure, Repus stopped kicking the boy to and turned for the girls setting 5 arrows in his crossbow read to aim and fire at all of them. "FAITH HURRY UP!" Adriana said shaking the leader guardian, who was still having trouble.

Repus fired the arrows at the girls and they were about to hit when the crystal finally started working levitating in Faith's hands and glowing pink, "Guardians Unite!" she proclaimed on instinct the arrows blasting away as a large pink energy and small versions of the aurameres exited the heart and went to each girl. The aquamarine auramere going to Adriana who was engulfed in a sphere of water, the orange one engulfing Ireddessa in a sphere of fire, the lime green one engulfing Rhoda in a sphere of green energy and the grayish blue one engulfing Yvonne into a sphere of air. Faith was in a sphere of pure pink energy and all five of the spheres floated up into the air and started spinning as the girl inside started a magical metamorphosis.

Once the spheres were down none of the girls were like they were, they were all wearing different outfits with wings, make up and seemed like they were 16. Faith's outfit consisted of pink and green leggings, with a pink miniskirt that forms a heart shape around her belly button. Her top was purple that covers her upper chest area and long sleeves that are loose at her hands with purple boots and her brown hair was longer. Adriana's outfit had the same pink and green leggings with a teal skirt that went down to her knees, her purple top covering her chest and most of her torso opening up at the stomach just a little bit like the curtain of a window. Her sleeves halfway down her arms with silver arm braces at her wrists, She had purple water shoes and her hair were in pigtails her purple hair dye intertwined within them.

Ireddessa's outfit was pink and green leggings with a pair of purple bootie shorts that stop right under her belly button. Her pink top covers only her chest area and its sides going halfway down her curves only being connected by straps on her back. Her sleeves go halfway down her arms before starting with swirls that went down to her wrists. Her hair grew bangs and longer, wearing purple high tops. Rhoda's outfit still had the same pink and green leggings that were mostly covered by a long elegant purple skirt that's cut at the side to reveal her left leg. Her skirt connects with one strap to her light green top in the front and back her sides completely open with skin. Her sleeves ran all the way down her arms with flower bracelets ,her hair becoming braided with flowers and wearing purple high heel boots.

Finally Yvonne's outfit didn't have the pink and green leggings, instead socks that only went halfway up her legs. Her outfit is mostly just an ancient purple kimono that opens in front of her legs revealing them with a translucent ribbon tied around her waist. The top of her kimono showed no skin but shows her new curves, her sleeves go halfway down and flow with the wind with two of the same translucent ribbons tied onto her wrists. She wore purple Chinese sandals and had an ancient Chinese hair style.

"What the hell are we wearing?" Adriana asked looking at her outfit in disgust, "It looks like some sort of uniform." Ireddessa concurred seeing as how all of them were wearing the same color pattern. "Oh my god we have wings, it's like we're some sort of fairies or something!" Rhoda exclaimed excitedly fluttering her wings just a little, "Who cares about wings, I have pigtails. I don't have pigtails, pigs do." Adriana said pulling at her unwanted hair style. "Our hair's not the only thing that changed girls." Rhoda said gesturing to their now fully developed chest area.

The girls had little time to discuss their outfits though since Repus was already firing more arrows at them, "Guys watch out!" Faith said and then on instinct all of the guardians fluttered their wings and flew up to the sky dodging the arrows. "Oh my god, I hate heights!" Yvonne shrieked terrified, Repus took her distraction as an advantage and shot an arrow at her luckily Yvonne noticed just in time and whooshed her hands causing a huge gust of wind to blow the arrows away. "Wow that was so cool." Rhoda said trying to do something herself, at first nothing happened then the ground shook and a mini earthquake knocked Repus off of his balance.

Since he lost his balance the arrow that Repus was aiming at Yvonne went towards Adriana, "AAH!" she screamed flying higher into the sky dodging them, "That's not nice, whoever you are." Adriana said before conjuring a sphere of water that exploded into a gushing wave. Even though the water did sweep Repus off his feet, the water accidently soaked Ireddessa. "Hey!" she exclaimed accidently firing fireballs at Adriana from her anger. "Watch where your firing at girl." the goth teen said and Ireddessa apologized, "Now here I come Repus." the Indian girl said before launching a stream of fire from her hands towards Repus knocking him back.

Rhoda and Yvonne decided to team up to, Yvonne swooping down from the sky before making a cyclone around the dark knight causing the oxygen to become thin. As Repus gasped for air Rhoda made vines grow from the ground and grab at the knight restricting him down, "Yes we're doing it." Rhoda said excitedly. "Hey guys it my turn." Faith playfully complained flying above the cyclone sending down a wave of pink electrical energy striking Repus, but accidently scorching the vines setting him free. Now free Repus conjured a sword and threw it into the cyclone surprisingly slashing Yvonne on her arms causing her to fall to the ground in pain blood dripping from the wound.

The girls went to go see if she was alright, using their distraction as an advantage Repus brought back out his Crossbow and shot it at the girls them penetrating through their clothes pinning them to the ground. "Like I said earlier, you guys wont ever be able to stop my master Ivel from getting his revenge now die." he said raising his sword ready to stab them all until the Heart of Kandrakar flashed a blinding pink glowing force-field that blasted Repus back dazing him, then out of nowhere the injured teen boy jumped on Repus' back and started making him go backwards pulling him towards the portal.

"Force him into the portal, then close it." the boy struggled to say, "No you'll get stuck there to and he'll kill you." Faith protested. "Don't worry about me just do it!" he commanded but Faith had a different idea in mind, "Rhoda di that vine thing again and constrain Repus while Yvonne and Adrianna go get the boy." she said and the girls nodded. Rhoda slammed her hands on the ground sending small cracks towards Repus and the boy where huge green vines to grow and constrain Repus like before, Yvonne and Adrianna then flew in and carried the boy up who was not strong enough to protest actually becoming unconscious from his injuries.

"Now Ireddessa come here." Faith said and the fire guardian came to her, and without even saying anything the two joined together and sent a combined attack of fire and pink energy at Repus knocking him back into the portal. "Close it quick!" Hay lin said watching the whole thing and Faith got the Heart and closed the portal sealing Repus inside. Faith then used the heart to change back into their normal bodies Yvonne and Adriana falling into a pile of boxes with the boy, "That was so awesome! We freaking kicked his ass!" Rhoda screamed in joy, but her dreams were soon cut short. "Yeah barely after nearly dying." Ireddessa said clutching her heart, "We still won though." Rhoda said doing a happy dance. Faith wasn't so happy though she was holding the Heart in her hand as she walked over to the unconscious boy fearing for his life.

"Guys we cant celebrate now we need to help him." she said all the girls turning their attention to the boy, "Well we can just push him back into town with a wheelbarrow." Rhoda suggested earning confusing looks from Adriana and Ireddessa. "You don't think anybody would ask why 5 teen girls are pushing an unconscious teen boy in a wheelbarrow for 4 mile?" Ireddessa asked, "You'll be surprised." Rhoda said remembering how they did that just the night before. "We wont have to do that I'll drive him back to my house then all you guys, remember I have a car it's just going to be a little squished." Hay lin said getting from her hiding spot and grabbing her keys as Faith and Rhoda dragged the boy along to the car.

* * *

Repus was pushed through the portal back into Meridian the blue vortex closing right behind him. "Fuck, how in the hell did those little bitches beat me?!" he yelled slashing his sword against a tree. "Master Ivel's going to have my head." he said fury prominent in his voice. The dark knight started on his long journey back to the castle where it was already sunset. "WHAT YOU LOST TO LITTLE GIRLS, I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT THEY HAD NO IDEA ON WHAT THEY WERE DOING!" Ivel howled at his dark knight the walls of the castle shaking. "Hm like I said the guardians will save us lie they always do." Elyon said smartly earning a glare from the evil wizard. "It doesn't matter though they wont stop us, they're only a little bump in the road of my revenge on what you did to my family." Ivel said calming down feeling like they just got lucky.

Elyon was about to say something but was stopped before she could, "Now its sunset I think you know what that means time for her to go free, but before I wake her up I need you to be quiet." Ivel said casting a spell to mute the queen while also waking up the girl who forgot everything about Ivel's true intentions. The evil wizard led the girl out to the balcony Elyon trying to warn her once again, "I think I like it when you cant talk, this might be permanent." Repus said following Ivel out to the balcony. Elyon couldn't see anything but she heard it, "People of Meridian its been another day and the queen has failed to give me my wants so that means its time for another prisoner to be set free." Ivel said with what Elyon could imagine a smirk on his face. The girl heard him recite evil spell that released the girls soul and placed it into him to fuel his powers. She also heard as the lifeless body of the girl fell to the ground and disappeared.

_'Dear god guardians help us?" _she thought to herself silently sobbing for the safety of her family.

* * *

The guardians and Hay lin were at her house shocked and amazed at what they were seeing, "How the hell is this possible?" Yvonne asked everyone who shook their heads not knowing the answer. "Yvonne language!" Hay lin scorned at her little cousin, "But Hay lin you have to admit this is extremely weird, how did this happen." Adriana said looking at the teen boy in front of her. The boy who was just what a doctor would say terminally injured had nearly completely healed with one three bruises and a small cut where he was stabbed. "I admit this is strange, I never saw anything like this when I was a guardian." Hay lin said observing the boy laying on the guest bed. The boy started to moan and open his eyes to see the girls surrounding him and started to freak out, "What the hell, why did you save me that was risky." he scorned at Faith who was shocked at his tone.

"Well I'm sorry for wanting you to survive-" Faith started but was cut off, "No you guys are the guardians which mean you're supposed to close portals that's it." he said getting up from the bed ready to leave, but was held back by Rhoda. "That also means we have to help people in need like you guys." she said but the boy only jerked away from her, "I don't need your help though so leave me alone!" he yelled Hay lin grateful that Eric was working late at the office. The boy walked down the stairs and started to storm out the door but stopped when Faith stopped him, "Look we're sorry if you don't like being saved by girls but-" she started but was cut off by him. "It's not that just...leave me alone." he said waling out of the house. "Wait what's your name?" Faith asked the boy who turned around and stood there for a second, "My name is Hunter." he said before stalking off out into the night.

"Hunter?" she said to herself before turning to see Hay lin and the girls, "How ungrateful." Ireddessa said making a face at how the boy acted. "Oh forget about him, lets be happy that we stopped the evil." Rhoda said causing the girls to cheer. "Guys you didn't beat the evil, only one evil person and barely. For this team to work you guys need to be dedicated to your destiny. Are you?" Hay lin asked looking at the girls. Faith, Rhoda and Yvonne nodded their heads while Ireddessa and Adriana thought for a second, "I would hate to think of a whole world in trouble when I can help stop it, so I guess I'm in." Ireddessa said finally joining the other side. "Why not I hate the outfit, but when we're together our powers are stronger and besides you need me." Adriana caved walking over to the girls who had one big group hug much against Adriana's wishes.

Hay lin just looked at them for a second, _'It was a rough start but they're going to make it through just like we did.' _she thought to herself smiling. "Faith, Adriana, Ireddessa, Rhoda, Yvonne come on so I can drive you guys home." she said and the girls went to the door rushing to get home but were stopped when Hay lin thought of something. "Wait! Faith, Adriana, Ireddessa, Rhoda, Yvonne...You're initials spell FAIRY, not as cool of when I was a guardian we were WITCH." Hay lin said before letting the kids leave her house to drive them home.

* * *

_**Author's note: Once Again for the late update, Please review I really want to know how you think of the story. **_


End file.
